L'art de l'amour
by The panthere
Summary: On apprend à tout âge. Deux univers, deux destins qui vont se rencontrer. Tout commence par un regard mais comment cela va-t-il finir ? A vous de le découvrir ... Clexa
1. Chapitre 1: Juste une dance

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes ^^**

 **Après avoir lu mille et une fanfiction je me suis lancé ! Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographes, je ne suis vraiment pas doué ^^ je cherche d'ailleurs une âme charitable pour me relire :p**

 **Je ne connais pas encore toutes les astuces pour publier mais ça va venir ^^ ayez confiance mdrr**

 **Bon sinon évidemment je compte sur vous pour me donner votre avis, c'est très important car si c'est vraiment nul j'arrête maintenant '^^**

 **Bon en tout cas n'hésitez pas à réagir et bonne lecture )**

 **Ps : je publierai chaque semaine soit le mardi ou le mercredi )**

Elle descendait du train. Encore une fois, elle revenait au pays, mais cette fois pour un long moment. Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir et commença à avancer dans la gare, laissant son regard vagabonder. L'avantage à être dans l'armée, c'est que vous n'êtes jamais seuls. Ici et maintenant elle ne l'était plus que jamais.

Lexa Wood, jeune commandante engagée dans l'un des centres de renseignement d'Israël les plus réputé mais aussi les plus dangereux, le Mossad. Originaire de Tel-Aviv, sa famille était venue vivre sous le soleil de Californie dès son plus jeune âge. L'armée était une histoire de famille, son père et sa mère étaient tous deux militaires. Son père aviateur et sa mère sniper d'élite. Tous deux morts. La seule famille qu'il lui restait, était sa sœur Anya. Sa sœur n'était pas comme toute sa famille, elle avait décidé de devenir professeur en géopolitique à la fac. Dans un sens, leurs deux métiers se complétaient. Anya possédait un loft en plein cœur de Los Angeles. C'est elle qui logeait Lexa durant ses permissions, même si là, la situation était différente. Elle n'était pas en permission mais en congé pour un an minimum. Durant la dernière intervention, toute son unité a été tuée, 40 hommes et femmes. Seuls survivants : elle, Lincoln et Octavia, son bras droit. 3 Survivants, une mauvaise gestion du timing par ses supérieurs et ces soldats étaient morts. En une fraction de seconde, les mines cachées sous terre et des lances grenades avaient eu raison d'eux. Il faut dire que la situation en Syrie était l'un des pires bordels que Lexa n'ait jamais vu.

Bonjour toi !

Bonjour Anya, répondit avec un petit sourire Lexa.

C'était toujours comme ça, pas d'effluve de sentiment, les deux filles avaient été élevées avec deux militaires. Les preuves d'amour étaient rares et n'avaient pas leur place dans ce monde fait de rigueur et de discipline. Vous voyez le tableau, les deux jeunes israéliennes avec un cœur de pierre, blablabla. Enlevez-vous direct cette idée de la tête, elles pouvaient paraître froides mais avec leur partenaire, ce n'était pas la chaleur qui manquait.

Elles prenaient la voiture d'Anya pour rentrer dans son loft.

Alors un an au pays hein ? lança Anya

Sur son visage on ne pouvait lire si cette nouvelle-là réjouissait ou la contrariait.

Oui le temps que je sois de nouveau opérationnelle.

Ouais, on ne se sort pas d'un assaut comme ça. Une balle avait traversé son épaule, deux dans son abdomen, des éclats de grenades ici et là et une magnifique cicatrice d'un coup de couteau lors d'un combat au corps à corps. La cicatrice commençait en haut de son sourcil gauche pour descendre au milieu de sa joue. C'était les risques du métier et Anya avait l'habitude mais cette fois Lexa avait vraiment failli y passer … Lorsqu'un membre de votre famille va faire le guignol au milieu d'une pluie de balles, cette boule au ventre ne vous quitte jamais. Anya vivait avec au quotidien, avec cette peur qu'on lui ramènerait l'uniforme de Lexa et l'annoncerait morte avec.

Je vais retourner là-bas le temps d'une semaine ou deux dans l'année pour former mes nouvelles recrues, enchaina Lexa.

Reste déjà ici, soigne-toi, profite un peu des plaisirs de la ville et ensuite on verra, coupa Anya.

Depuis quand tu me donnes des ordres ? répondit Lexa tout en souriant.

J'ai eu peur Lexa, vraiment.

Ces seuls mots eurent pour effet de glacer le sang de Lexa. Elle tenait à Anya plus que tout au monde mais lorsqu'elle était sur le champ de bataille plus rien ne comptait que la victoire et ses hommes. Elle serait prête à se sacrifier pour ses hommes et peu importe ce que sa sœur pouvait endurer derrière. Oui c'était égoïste, mais chaque soldat pensait et agissait ainsi. Mais lorsque l'on rentrait au pays revoir ses proches, on prenait en pleine face la souffrance qu'on leur avait fait endurer, et ça, Lexa le savait.

Elles arrivèrent à l'appartement d'Anya.

Tu sais, si ça t'embête je pourrais me trouver un appartement pour l'année.

Hors de question ! Maintenant que tu es là je te garde près de moi ! dit Anya tout en venant prendre sa sœur dans ses bras.

Ce n'est pas une raison pour jouer les pots de colle ! rigola Lexa

Anya lui tira la langue. Elle avait beau être la plus grande des deux, c'est celle qui exprimait le mieux son côté enfantin.

Aller, pose tes affaires et on va boire un verre, c'est moi qui offre, proposa Anya.

Avec plaisir ce n'est pas de refus, je vais prendre mes médocs maintenant aussi.

Hum on va éviter l'alcool alors …

Ça de toute façon c'était niet d'avance.

Lexa ne buvait jamais une goutte d'alcool, l'armée, sa rigueur et l'exemple de son père alcoolique avait suffis à la sevrer.

Elles arrivèrent dans un bar paumé dans Los Angeles. Elles commencèrent à danser sur la chanson du moment « Despacito ». La foule leur avait laissé de la place, malgré ses blessures, Lexa se déhanchait tout aussi sensuellement que sa sœur. Les gens sifflaient pour les encourager. Et si elles avaient su ce qui allait arriver doucement vers elles …

Après s'être défoulées, elles allèrent commander un Virgin mojito pour se rafraîchir et se posèrent pour observer un peu la piste. Lexa avait libéré son bras de son écharpe.

La chanson suivante était « Olha a explosao ». Et là ces deux bombes qui débarquaient sur la piste. Une blonde avec un déhanché à en faire pâlir Shakira et une brune avec un regard de braise. Comme pour faire affront à Lexa et Anya elle se placèrent vers elles et leur lancèrent un défi. C'était souvent comme ça dans les bars perdus, les battles de dance faisaient rage. Les deux sœurs se regardèrent et commencèrent à danser, ce qui excita la foule. Les cris, la sueur, les corps de ces 4 déesses sur la piste. Leur corps dessinait des courbes qui caressaient l'air qui les entourait. Elles enchainaient les figures de break dance en rythme avec la musique, et la blonde réalisa Taisaku Critical, ce qui figea Lexa qui se rendit soudain compte du niveau de ses adversaires. Anya lui donna un coup dans le bras, ce qui réveilla la douleur dans son bras, mais elle ne broncha pas et continua le combat. Car au final c'était ça, gagner. C'est tout ce qui importe. La blonde pour provoquer, s'approcha de Lexa et commença à se déhancher sensuellement en la collant. Lexa vit son sourire provocateur. Mais pu aussi apercevoir ces yeux bleu océan. Un frisson la parcourut et elle décida de rentrer dans le jeu de son adversaire. Elle prit la blonde par les hanches et commença se frotter sensuellement à elle. Ce fut au tour de la blonde d'avoir un frisson.

Au milieu de cette foule qui jouissait, Lexa collé contre la blonde danser de la manière la plus sensuelle possible. Le combat était fini, aucun vainqueur, la paix triomphera pour cette fois. Elles dansèrent comme ça jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. Une fois la chanson terminée, la blonde fit signe au barman d'amener à boire pour les 4 filles. Elles sortirent dehors pour être au calme. Lexa en profita pour allumer une cigarette et souffler. Elle en profita pour regarder la blonde un instant, la sueur perlée le long de son front, sa nuque, ses épaules, entre ses seins, et quelle poitrine ! Ses cheveux roulés en demi draide lui donnaient un petit côté sauvage. Et ses yeux bleus étaient … intriguant.

Vous vous êtes vraiment bien défendues, engagea la blonde.

Et vous vraiment bien battues, répondit Anya.

La blonde tendit la main dans la direction de Lexa.

Enchantée, je m'appelle Clarke.


	2. Chapter 2: Je veux te revoir

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Voici le chapitre 2, légèrement plus long que le précèdent.**

 **Je préviens qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de chapitre la semaine prochaine, je pars en vacance et je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir un pc ET une connexion internet x).**

 **Bon en tout cas je publierai au plus vite après, c'est promis !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser un petit commentaire ou suivre l'histoire, c'est pas grand chose et je vous jure que c'est mieux que 3 litres de redbull comme remontant ! :D**

 **Je vous souhaites une bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine j'espère :***

 **Ps: Vous remarquerez que j'ai trouvé comment rajouter des tirets ! Je remercie d'ailleurs "Une autre envie" de m'avoir expliqué la technique ;)**

* * *

-Lexa. Enchantée !

-Et moi c'est Raven.

-Anya, la grande sœur de Lexa.

-Grande sœur ? On aurait pu penser que vous étiez en couple ! s'étonna Clarke.

-On nous l'a souvent dit mais ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes deux célibataires endurcies, répondit Anya tout en regardant Lexa.

-Quel gâchis ! s'exclama Raven en rigolant tout en prenant Anya par les épaules.

-Et sinon on vous raccompagne ? demanda Clarke.

-Hum… je ne sais pas. Lexa ?

Lexa s'était lancée dans la contemplation de Clarke et de Raven. Clarke était carrée et musclée. Elle devait sans doute exercer un métier des plus physiques, mais pourtant elle restait mince de visage et sa silhouette frôlait la perfection. Quant à Raven, elle était plus mince mais tout aussi musclée. Avec ces cheveux relevés, elle avait typiquement l'air d'une étudiante. Lexa fut tirée de ses pensées par la question de sa sœur.

-Euh oui pourquoi pas, on habite vers WestLake et vous ?

-Plutôt vers l'université. J'étudie la robotique et les matériaux. Si tout va bien dans deux ans, je serais ingénieure. Et vous, vous faites quoi dans la vie les filles ? demanda Raven.

Voyant que Lexa n'était pas disposée à répondre aux questions, ni même à entretenir la conversation, Anya prit donc la parole :

-Je suis professeure de géopolitique à la fac justement, et Lexa est dans l'armée.

-Dans l'armée ? Quel grade ? se réveilla Clarke.

-Je fais partie du Mossad, je suis commandante, dit sobrement Lexa.

-Mon père aussi était dans l'armée, mais l'armée américaine.

-Etait ?

-Il est mort la semaine dernière en Syrie, il était en première ligne.

Le sang de Lexa se glaça et son regard croisa celui d'Anya. Sur toute la population de Los Angeles, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur un membre de la famille d'un homme qu'elle avait probablement tué. La question était de savoir si Clarke était au courant de certains détails qui pourraient lui faire penser que Lexa était là-bas. Mais encore plus gênant : devait-elle lui révéler sa présence là-bas et la possibilité qu'elle soit responsable de la mort de son père ? Lexa finit par conclure que Clarke était juste une inconnue d'un soir et que, malgré la coïncidence, ce n'était pas à elle de lui révéler tout ça.

Toutes mes condoléances, furent les seuls mots que Lexa réussit finalement à dire.

Anya proposa ensuite aux deux filles de venir prendre un dernier verre dans son loft. Elles arrivèrent donc toutes les quatre à l'appartement d'Anya.

-Waah, s'exclama Raven, c'est vraiment cosy chez vous.

-Merci, répondit Anya, c'est mon loft mais quand Lexa rentre, je lui laisse la chambre d'ami.

C'est vrai que le loft d'Anya était spacieux. L'entrée donnait sur le salon, avec écran plat et enceintes dernier cri. Sur la droite, une bibliothèque dans l'angle du mur servait de coin lecture, avec deux fauteuils posés l'un en face de l'autre. Après le salon, au fond, on trouvait une cuisine ouverte, typiquement américaine avec un bar et des tabourets. A gauche, un couloir donnait accès aux chambres de chacune des sœurs, avec dans le fond, une salle de bain et des toilettes. La décoration était assez sobre et épurée, quelques affiches de films connus tel que « Wonder Woman » ou « 300 » étaient accrochés sur les murs. Un baobab était posé au coin du bar, et quelques plantes et lampes venaient orner la pièce.

Clarke regardait les lieux et nota que c'était un loft basique, et qu'il n'y avait aucune photo de famille, ou simplement des deux sœurs. Une seule photo était présente, celle d'un homme et d'une femme en tenue de mariage, certainement les parents. La mère était le portrait craché d'Anya, la ressemblance était frappante. Des longs cheveux bruns, un visage fin et allongé et des yeux vert-gris. Une silhouette mince élancée, légèrement dessinée. En regardant mieux la photo, Lexa, elle, avait le même visage fin et allongé, mais ses yeux étaient ceux de son père, d'un vert vif et perçant. Elle était beaucoup plus musclée qu'Anya, en raison de son métier, mais malgré cela, sa silhouette restait fine et féminine.

-Je vous propose soit un mojito, soit un Blue lagon, mes compétences de barman s'arrêtent ici, rigola Anya.

-Parce qu'on ne change pas un mélange gagnant, commença Clarke, je vote pour un mojito.

Ce que Raven approuva. Elles commencèrent à parler autour du bar, chacune un verre à la main.

Soudain Lexa se tordit de douleur et dut aller s'allonger sur le canapé. Anya remarqua les tâches de sang sur l'abdomen de sa sœur et ramena la trousse à pharmacie.

-Attend, ne bouge pas, je vais refaire tes pansements, dit Anya.

-Je peux le faire si tu veux, j'ai fait des études de médecine, proposa Clarke.

Anya laissa donc la place à Clarke, non sans avoir lancé un regard vers Lexa pour avoir son accord.

-Tu ne pourras jamais faire pire que moi, rigola Anya.

-Ça c'est sûr, affirma Lexa dans un soupir de douleur.

Anya laissa les deux femmes seules pour pouvoir aller remplir les verres vides des filles et discuter avec Raven.

-Alors comme ça tu travailles dans la médecine, lança Lexa.

-Ah non pas du tout ! rigola Clarke, je suis prof d'art. Enfin je suis professeur d'art, je donne aussi des cours particuliers. Ce détail fit sourire Lexa. Et je crée mes propres œuvres que j'expose dans ma galerie.

Ces détails laissèrent Lexa perplexe. Elle n'imaginait pas la blonde travailler dans un milieu aussi fermé.

-J'ai commencé par faire fac de médecine pour suivre les traces de ma mère. Mais les blessés, le sang, les enfants malades, ce n'était pas mon monde. Entre ma mère en médecine et mon père dans l'armée au milieu des balles, je me suis créée mon univers.

Cette dernière phrase résonnait comme une confidence, mais aussi et certainement comme un avertissement. _« Ton monde, l'armée, n'est pas le mien, n'espère rien. »_ C'est ce que Lexa compris.

-J'aimerai découvrir ton univers, répondit Lexa en esquissant un sourire.

Clarke sourit, mais pas de ces sourires de politesse ou de gentillesse, ni de compassion ou de pitié, mais plutôt un de ces sourires sincères et francs, un sourire fragile et tendre, un sourire qui réveille votre âme. Un sourire qui vous fait revivre.

Clarke releva le regard pour l'ancrer dans celui de Lexa

-Avec grand plaisir, je fais un vernissage pour ma nouvelle collection le mois prochain, je serai ravie que tu viennes, elle jeta un regard en arrière pour regarder Anya, et ta sœur aussi.

-Tu as un thème ?

-Oui, mon thème est « l'absence de contrainte », il peut paraître scolaire mais il évoque beaucoup de chose, et il me permet de faire participer mes élèves aussi.

Lexa serrait les dents pour ne pas hurler de douleur. Les compresses imbibées de sang étaient rentrées dans sa peau, et Clarke devait les enlever pour refaire un pansement. Elle venait d'enlever le bandage autour du ventre de Lexa, dévoilant une partie du corps du commandant. Clarke regarda les pansements puis Lexa.

-Ça va faire mal. Tu ne veux pas prendre un cachet avant ?

-Non.

-Comme tu veux, là je vais retirer doucement les compresses, si ça devient insupportable tu me le dis et je m'arrête, ok ?

-Ok.

Clarke commença par retirer la compresse de la blessure située vers le foie, elle voyait Lexa fermer les yeux et serrer les dents. Etait-ce par fierté qu'elle avait refusé les médicaments ? Clarke le pensait, et elle trouvait ça stupide. Une fois la compresse retirée, Lexa lâcha un soupir de soulagement.

-Encore une, sourit Clarke.

-On pourrait croire à du sadisme dit comme ça, plaisanta Lexa.

-Ce n'est pas mon style, rigola Clarke.

La deuxième plaie était située plus bas à droite au niveau de la branche du « V » des abdos de Lexa. Elle baissa donc légèrement son pantalon de façon à libérer entièrement la compresse de l'emprise du jean. Clarke eut une bouffé de chaleur. Il faut dire que le ventre parfaitement musclé de Lexa faisait rêver. Et de découvrir un peu plus de son corps ne la laissait pas indifférente. Sur son corps était parfaitement dessiné le « V » caractéristique des femmes musclées. Et Clarke le voyait presque entièrement. Lexa s'aperçut de son malaise et pour jouer, elle demanda :

-Tu veux que je l'enlève entièrement ?

Clarke rougit encore plus, mais ne se laissa pas démonter :

-Jamais le premier soir, et même si j'enfreignais ce principe, elle s'approcha du visage de Lexa, c'est moi qui te l'enlèverais.

Et elle se redressa laissant Lexa surprise et impressionnée par son tact.

-Trêve de plaisanterie, je retire le deuxième.

-Allons-y, ajouta d'un ton lassé Lexa.

Après avoir retiré les compresses et refait les pansements, les deux filles décidèrent de rejoindre Raven et Anya qui étaient en pleine conversation philosophique sur les avancées technologiques et leurs dangers.

-Hey, ça va ? demanda Anya à Lexa.

-J'ai connu mieux. Je vais aller me coucher je pense.

-Ok ça marche.

-Et nous on va rentrer, dit Raven.

Les filles prirent congé, avec les politesses qui vont avec, Clarke et Raven remerciant les sœurs pour ce dernier verre. Anya referma la porte derrière elles.

-Elles sont plutôt sympas et carrèm… Eh mais tu vas où ?

Lexa partit en courant, claquant la porte derrière elle. Ses blessures la contraignant, elle dû s'arrêter.

-Hé ! Attend ! Cria-t-elle essoufflé.

Clarke se retourna et vit Lexa arriver vers elle en boitant.

-Hé ! Mais tu ne devrais pas courir !

-Où ?

-Comment ça où ?

-Ton vernissage.

Clarke sourit, sortit un stylo et un morceau de papier, griffonna quelque chose et le donna à Lexa.

-Voilà tu as tout ce qu'il faut maintenant. Bonne soirée !

Et elle partit comme ça, laissant Lexa avec son morceau de papier au milieu de la rue.

« Je veux te revoir, n'hésite pas à t'en servir :) »

Suivi de son numéro de téléphone.

Lexa eut un sourire en coin et repartit en direction du loft d'un pas léger.

* * *

Quant à Clarke, elle rentra chez elle et s'affala dans le canapé. Elle repensa à cette soirée. Quand elle avait vu Lexa arriver sur la piste de dance, elle était restée bouche bée. C'est Raven qui l'avait motivé à faire le premier pas vers la brune. Elle pouvait encore ressentir les frissons la parcourir quand elle repensait au collé serré avec Lexa sur la piste. Et puis son corps, elle avait eu mal pour elle au moment de changer ses pansements. Elle l'avait vu serrer les dents, les gouttes de sueur perlant sur son front, et c'était terriblement sexy ! Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'était pas tombée sous le charme de quelqu'un. En fait jamais. Jamais elle n'avait trouvé quelqu'un d'aussi attirant que Lexa. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose qu'à elle. Après tout, elle avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.


	3. Chapitre 3: Réflexion

**Bonjour à toouuuss !**

 **Bon, cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas publié et je ne saurais comment m'excuser. La rentrée fut rude et je me suis fait avoir par le temps.**

 **Je m'excuse sincèrement de vous avoir fais attendre et pour éviter les faux espoir je publierai une fois tous les 15 jours, voire deux fois en 15 jours tout dépend de mon emploi qui est assez capricieux !**

 **Voilà je vous laisser lire !**

 **N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review ça fait énormément plaisir, (même si c'est négatif x) ) et merci à tous ceux qui m'ont déjà laisser leur avis, normalement je pense avoir répondu à tout le monde.**

 **Bisous sur vos fesses !**

 **Et à bientôt ! :***

* * *

L'été pointait le bout de son nez. Le mois de juin commençait et avec lui le flot de touristes. Lexa détestait ça. Trop de monde, vraiment trop de monde. A chaque mètre, une personne l'interpellait pour savoir où telle et telle chose se trouvait. Se promener en pleine rue était devenu un parcours du combattant. Enfin, façon de parler. Le soleil se couchait, elle profitait des derniers rayons de soleil sur la terrasse du loft. Avec elle, un bol de crackers et une bière. C'était la boisson la plus rafraîchissante à cette heure.

La chaleur caressait sa peau. Elle expira doucement. Une légère brise se leva. Elle regardait l'agitation de la ville. Tout ce bruit lui rappelait l'enfer de la guerre. Les balles qui sifflaient, les bruits de pas, l'odeur de la fumée, de la poussière, la chaleur et l'adrénaline dans les veines. L'agitation constante, devoir donner des ordres mais aussi surveiller, anticiper, tirer, protéger, et surtout réfléchir à toutes les issues possibles. C'était cela son quotidien dans l'armée. Alors bien sûr, il y avait aussi la formation des bleus, les jeunes, qui dans un élan patriotique s'étaient engagés pour l'enfer. C'était la phase de repos avant de repartir au combat. La partie qu'elle aimait le mieux était le terrain. Déjà toute petite, son père l'entrainait et dès ses 12 ans il l'amena courir avec lui. Elle était fière de le suivre, de tenir physiquement et mentalement. C'était devenu une drogue. Il fallait qu'elle muscle son corps, que celui-ci soit constamment en action. Pouvoir se donner à 200% chaque jour était pour elle une chance, une façon d'aider et de servir des gens qui n'étaient pas capable de le faire eux-mêmes. Se rendre utile finalement. Elle avait vécu toute sa vie dans l'armée. Un monde à part, elle n'était jamais sortie avec une bande de potes dans un bar, elle n'avait jamais pris de grosse cuite ou autre débauche de jeunesse. Les seules sorties qu'elle ait faites, étaient avec sa sœur ou son père. Cela se résumait à aller boire un verre et danser. D'ailleurs, ses amis étaient des militaires qui respectaient le même code de conduite. Diplômée de l'Académie Militaire de West Point, elle avait ensuite fait ses preuves au Mossad dans les services secrets puis au service de renseignement. Aujourd'hui elle était commandante, avait des hommes sous sa responsabilité et avait le pouvoir de changer les choses dans ce monde.

Elle avait encore des pansements, ses plaies étant encore un peu douloureuses par moment. Les cicatrices ne se verront quasiment plus dans quelque mois sauf pour celle sur le visage. Celle-ci lui laisserait une marque bien visible pour la vie. Soudain, l'arrivée de sa sœur la tira de ses pensées. Anya se posa à côté d'elle et souffla bruyamment.

\- Dure journée ?

\- A qui le dis-tu …

Lexa se leva et alla chercher une bière avant de la ramener à sa sœur. Elles trinquèrent et regardèrent ensemble l'agitation de la ville.

\- Tu sais, j'ai renvoyé un message à Raven, pour la revoir.

\- Hum hum

\- Et toi avec Clarke ?

\- Je ne renverrais pas de message.

\- Pourtant je t'ai rarement vu aussi sociable et ouverte avec quelqu'un.

\- C'était l'effet des médicaments, de la fatigue, et de l'alcool.

\- Est-ce qu'un jour tu vas te décider à prendre ne serait-ce qu'un peu de bon temps ?

\- Mais, premièrement ça ne te regarde pas, secundo je prends du bon temps, là n'est pas la question.

\- Une fois tous les 6 mois !

\- Désolé de ne pas ramener une fille différente chaque soir !

\- Le juste milieu existe aussi tu sais.

\- Oui.

Lexa était bien décidée à rester seule. Elle voyageait souvent et avait peu de permissions, et quand elle en avait, c'était pour se remettre en état.

\- Jeudi à 19h.

\- Pardon ?

\- Le vernissage de Clarke, si tu ne lui envoies pas de message, va au moins mettre les choses au clair avec elle.

\- Je n'ai pas renvoyé de message donc théoriquement, tout est clair.

\- Pour une fois fais les choses bien s'il te plaît, juste pour une fois Lexa.

La soirée se déroula tranquillement. Elles avaient leur petit rythme, Anya s'occupait du repas et Lexa de mettre la table.

* * *

Clarke rentrait de son atelier, elle était fatiguée, entre la chaleur et le monde dans les rues, les quelques minutes de marche qu'elle avait entre son lieu de travail et son appartement étaient devenues la traversé de l'enfer. Elle regarda son portable une énième fois. Elle avait toujours espoir de recevoir un message de Lexa. Rien que d'imaginer son visage, son cœur se serrait, elle ne savait pas si c'était de la tristesse ou de la rage que le silence de Lexa suscitait en elle. Elle se maudissait d'avoir céder facilement au charme de cette brune. Après tout elles avaient juste dansé ensemble et partager un verre dans leur appartement. Mais les mots de Lexa lui revenaient en tête « j'ai envie de découvrir ton univers » … Surement des paroles en l'air finalement. Pourtant elle avait ressenti une telle sensation de bien-être avec elle. Comme si elle s'était perdue depuis longtemps et qu'elle se retrouvait enfin. Ce genre de sentiment ne pouvait pas être à sens unique, surtout associé aux paroles qui avaient été dîtes. Si elles avaient voulu coucher ensemble le soir même, elles l'auraient fait. C'était plus qu'une simple attirance, c'est ce que Clarke se répétait en boucle pour oublier sa peine.

Clarke avait un esprit vif et de l'imagination à revendre, très vite elle avait trouvé sa voie dans l'art. Son père l'avait encouragé. Quant à sa mère, elle avait tout fait pour que Clarke trouve « un vrai métier ». Elle avait fait plusieurs stages dans les hôpitaux et même une semaine à l'armée. Tout ce qu'elle avait retenu était que ce monde était irrécupérable et que les êtres humains étaient prêts à tout pour gagner un lopin de terre ou quelques pièces. La seule chose concrète qu'elle avait continué, c'était l'entrainement physique de l'armée. Elle aimait pouvoir s'évader à travers le sport. C'est d'ailleurs un des seuls points communs qu'elle avait avec son fiancé. Bellamy Blake était l'homme qui partageait sa vie. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à la salle de sport, avaient commencé à s'entrainer ensemble et de fil en aiguille, ils c'étaient mis en couple. Tout allait pour le mieux, ils étaient heureux. Jusqu'à ce qu'on diagnostique des troubles du comportement chez Clarke. Elle était bipolaire du type 1, c'est-à-dire qu'elle alternait entre des phases d'euphorie et des phrases d'intense dépression. A cette annonce Bellamy s'était engagé dans les forces spéciales de la police, enchainant les gardes le week-end et les semaines de 45h. C'est la mère de Clarke, qui l'avait aidé à se soigner. Entre les séances chez le psychologue et les médicaments, son handicap n'était plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, sauf dans les cas de stress intense.

Le lundi soir était la soirée pizza. Machinalement elle commanda pour se faire livrer, et regarda encore son portable. Aucun message, ne serait-ce que de Bellamy. Elle l'appela.

\- Allo ?

\- Bellamy ?

\- Oui, j'ai beaucoup de travail qu'est-ce que tu veux mon cœur ?

\- J'ai commandé des pizzas, je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer un peu de temps ensemble.

\- Non désolé pas ce soir mon ange, j'ai vraiment beaucoup de boulot, demain peut-être.

\- Bon d'accord. A demain

\- A demain.

C'était toujours comme ça. Sa maladie les avait séparés. Chacun s'évitait. Et quand le dialogue devenait inévitable, ils préféraient correspondre par message.

Elle appela donc sa meilleure amie Raven pour partager sa pizza. Evidement Raven ne loupait jamais une occasion de manger une pizza. Assises sur le canapé, elles pouvaient parler des heures.

\- Alors tu as reparlé à Anya ?

\- Hum hum, on s'est envoyée quelques messages l'autre soir.

\- Et ?

\- Elle me plait, et elle va venir à ton vernissage.

\- Ah tant mieux, je ne savais pas qu'elle serait intéressée.

\- Apparemment plus que sa sœur.

\- Oui j'avais remarqué…

\- Aucun message ?

\- Non toujours rien.

\- Et pour Bellamy ?

\- Comme d'habitude.

\- Je suis désolée Clarke.

\- Quand on touche le fond on ne peut que remonter non ?

Raven la pris dans ses bras pour la consoler, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre. Elle avait toujours été là et depuis quelques années elle faisait de son mieux pour aider Clarke à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Et quand elle avait vu sa meilleure amie avoir le coup de foudre pour cette inconnue, elle aussi s'était permis de croire à une seconde chance.

\- Bellamy a recommencé à boire.

\- Clarke ! tu ne peux pas le laisser recommencer !

\- Je ne peux rien faire ! On ne se parle quasiment jamais et quand il est là, il m'évite comme si j'avais la peste !

\- Quitte-le !

\- Tu sais bien que ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça.

\- Il y a un mois tu n'aurais pas hésité !

\- Il y a un mois je pensais qu'avec Lexa ça pouvait marcher ! il y a un mois j'avais retrouvé quelqu'un avec qui je ressentais quelque chose, aujourd'hui je n'ai plus rien ! Et j'ai peur Raven, je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas me retrouver seule !

\- Clarke, tu viendrais vivre dans mon appartement, on serait en collocation.

\- Je n'ai pas envie de le quitter Raven, le sujet est clos.

Elles finirent la soirée avec un film, Clarke pensant encore et toujours à Lexa, surveillant son portable. Ce détail n'échappa pas à Raven.

* * *

Lexa hésita un moment, seule dans son lit avec le bout de papier et son portable. Envoyer un message à Clarke serait lui donner l'espoir, l'espoir que quelque chose se passait, qu'il y avait une chance. Ou alors, lui envoyer un message ferait tomber la barrière qu'il y avait entre elles. Après tout, Clarke ne connaissait toujours pas son numéro de téléphone. Quelque part, savoir que c'est elle qui contrôlait les choses rassurait Lexa. Elle avait peur. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait tenter quelque chose avec Clarke, si cela valait le coup. Pourtant elle ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi apaisée en présence de quelqu'un. Lorsqu'elle devra repartir, elle laisserait Clarke seule ici, alors à quoi bon commencer pour ensuite ne pas pouvoir continuer. Et puis il y avait cette histoire avec son père qui était dans l'armée et qui était mort dans une attaque en Syrie.

Lexa décida d'envoyer un message à Octavia :

« Salut O', tu es disponible pour venir boire un verre demain après-midi ? »

Il fallait qu'elle tire cette affaire au clair. Car si réellement son équipe, voire pire, si elle avait tué le père de Clarke, toute relation serait impossible.

« Salut Lex', Désolé mais je ne peux pas avant vendredi, et les bières ne sont pas autorisées à l'hôpital apparemment :') »

La dernière remarque fit sourire Lexa. Elle lui renvoya un message.

« Pas de soucis on remet ça à vendredi, soigne toi bien soldat ! »

Octavia avait été blessée par des bombes, son corps avait été lacéré et c'était un miracle qu'elle s'en soit sortie vivante.

Lexa finit par s'endormir, en se répétant que la nuit porterait conseil.

Le lendemain, Lexa se leva en même temps que sa sœur. Elles prirent leur café ensemble et Anya partit travailler.

Lexa alla sur le balcon, inspira une grand bouffé d'air, et regarda le soleil se lever. Elle avait pris sa décision pour Clarke. Et personne ne pourrait la faire changer d'avis. Elle ne savait pas si c'était la bonne décision, ce que dirait sa sœur, mais peu importe, seule elle décidait de ce qu'elle voulait.

Ce que Lexa ne savait pas, c'était que sa décision aller impacter leurs deux destins, qu'à quelques kilomètres de là, Clarke attendait toujours un signe de sa part qui ne viendrait jamais. Que pour oublier la peine que Lexa lui infligeait, Clarke peignait ses portraits, et se consacrait de toute son âme à son travail.

Mais quelque soit la décision de Lexa, cela ne pouvait détruire le lien qui s'était créé entre elles.


	4. Chapitre 4: L'ombre

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Alors, je tiens à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux reviews, je les ais lu, j'ai répondu à voix haute et je n'ai jamais répondu à leurs auteurs ! Milles excuses !**

 **Ensuite niveau timing, j'ai du mal avec mes études donc j'abandonne tout timing, je publierai le plus vite possible, le plus simple et de follow l'histoire je pense :)**

 **Je n'abandonnerai pas cette fic, même si je met du temps je la finirai, j'ai des chapitres d'avance, mais il faut savoir que ma correctrice ( je pense que ce mot se dit ^^') et autant débordé que moi x) !**

 **Alors pour ce chapitre, je suis moyennement fière de ce que j'ai écrit, les ambiances et les sentiments ne sont pas comme je l'aurai voulu, j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même un petit peu :D !**

 **Sur ceux une petite review ça fait toujours plaisir et je m'engage à répondre cette fois ! x)**

 **Bonne lecture et à bientôt les zoubidous !**

* * *

Lexa se leva, s'étira, grimaça de douleur et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Comme tous les matins, elle se servit un grand café, légèrement caramélisé avec un soupçon de lait. Sa sœur était déjà partie travailler. Elle s'était autorisée une petite grasse matinée. Elle regarda le soleil matinal à travers les grandes baies vitrées du loft. Le soleil arrivait à la hauteur des buildings. D'ici elle pouvait voir l'université où travaillait sa sœur. L.A était une des villes les plus peuplées des Etats-Unis. Elle faisait rêver la plupart des gens simplement par la présence des stars qui habitaient à Hollywood. C'était une ville avec de nombreux espaces verts avec par exemple le Pershing Square où Lexa adorait aller courir. Pouvoir voir de hauts peupliers et chênes et respirer un semblant d'air pur était vraiment revigorant.

Nous étions mercredi, demain avait lieu le vernissage de Clarke. Lexa décida d'aller faire les boutiques. Si elle devait rester ici encore quelques temps, autant avoir autre chose à se mettre que ses uniformes qui ne font pas vraiment civile.

Elle partit donc seule à la recherche de vêtements potables et confortables.

* * *

Clarke était levé depuis 3 heures déjà, il était 10h et elle entamait son 4ème café. Avec son vernissage demain il fallait que tout soit parfait. Le gratin de L.A avait été invité pour admirer son travail et pourquoi pas acheter une ou deux toiles. Elle avait déjà terminé 3 retouches sur des œuvres assez importantes. Elle continua ses retouches jusqu'à 13h. Le camion et les déménageurs devaient arriver vers 16h pour charger ses toiles et les amener au lieu du vernissage. Elle prit donc une douche rapide, se maquilla rapidement et prit deux menus à emporter au camion à sandwichs au coin de la rue. Elle allait rejoindre Bellamy. Elle savait qu'il avait sa pause de midi dans 5 minutes, ce qui lui laissait le temps d'aller jusqu'au commissariat. Elle adorait se promener dans ces rues, marcher au milieu de toutes ces ethnies, côtoyer des gens de tous âges et de toutes origines. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que ce monde, quand on savait le voir, était vraiment magnifique. Les hommes pouvaient donc vivre en paix et s'entraider, c'était possible. Clarke avait une foi aveugle en l'humanité, malgré les coups bas que les gens ou la vie avaient pu lui faire. Elle continuait de penser qu'un monde de paix était possible. Et puis il y avait cet environnement. L.A grouillait de ruelles étroites où les tags s'enchainaient pour devenir une splendide et poétique fresque urbaine. Même la façon dont les murs s'abimaient était magnifique, la façon dont le crépi fendait en zigzaguant jusqu'au sol était unique. Chaque maison, chaque couleur, chaque recoin, faisait de L.A la ville aux milles merveilles. Clarke en avait le sentiment. Après avoir tourné à droite sur le grand boulevard Adams, elle se trouva devant le commissariat.

Elle rentra et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur. Bellamy travaillait au 4ème étage. Elle avança dans le couloir et arriva devant le bureau de son fiancé. Il était en grande conversation avec son supérieur, l'inspecteur Pike. En la voyant arriver, les deux hommes mirent fin à leur discussion, l'inspecteur partit en saluant Clarke et Bellamy la reçut avec un sourire forcé.

\- Bonjour mon cœur !

\- Bonjour Clarke, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- J'ai apporté le repas, je me suis dit que ça serait l'occasion de parler un peu… ça fait 3 jours que je ne t'ai pas vu.

\- Oui tu as bien fait. Viens, assis toi. Je suis désolé mais je suis sur une affaire vraiment très importante et le boss compte vraiment sur moi pour la résoudre.

\- Secret d'Etat ?

\- Hum en quelque sorte.

\- D'accord. Je me demandais si …

\- Clarke, je ne pourrai pas être là à ton vernissage demain, je suis de permanence et je ne pense pas pouvoir arriver à temps. Encore une fois je te demande pardon, mais mon affaire est vraiment très importante. Je t'expliquerai une fois qu'elle sera résolue.

\- Oui, bien sûr...

\- Eh, je te demande juste de la patience, tu me fais confiance n'est-ce pas ?

Est-ce qu'elle lui faisait confiance ? Grande question. Elle ne savait pas, elle ne savait plus. Ils avaient tout et elle avait l'impression que depuis son diagnostic, ils avaient tout perdu par sa faute, sans le vouloir. Leur couple était en miettes, alors répondre oui serait mentir, répondre non détruirait le peu qu'il reste entre eux. Entre rien et un peu, l'écart pouvait être énorme à certain moment.

\- Oui. Evidement que oui.

Bellamy sembla rassuré et lui répondit par un sourire. Ils finirent de manger en discutant de choses et d'autres sans réel importance. Clarke rentra seule et elle en profita pour se balader en attendant 16h.

* * *

A quelques kilomètres de là, Lexa rentrait de sa matinée shopping, elle avait littéralement dévalisé les boutiques et avait bien dû flamber deux mois de salaire dans des vêtements, chaussures et autres accessoires. Elle monta les escaliers et ouvrit la porte du loft tant bien que mal. Il faut dire qu'avec la centaine de sacs qu'elle tenait, cela devenait une épreuve digne des commandos de l'armée !

\- Tu pourrais venir m'aider !

\- Ah quand on fait du shopping, on assume jusqu'au bout madame !

\- Ça t'arrange bien ça, hein !

\- Assez oui ! répondit Anya en rigolant.

Anya était assise sur un tabouret près du bar et sirotait un thé vert à la menthe.

\- Voilà, avec ça maintenant je ne retourne plus dans une boutique avant au moins 3 ans !

Anya explosa de rire.

\- C'est vraiment le supplice à ce point-là ?

\- Tu ne rends pas compte du monde qu'il peut y avoir dans les boutiques, j'ai dû attendre 30 min pour essayer des vêtements, 30 MINUTES ! Incroyable !

\- Tu es vraiment la pire sociopathe que je connaisse, tu le sais ça ?

\- C'est facile pour toi, tu vis ici tout le temps, tu as l'habitude.

\- C'est vrai, et c'est toi qui a choisi de partir d'ici.

\- Oui et je ne regrette pas !

Anya baissa le regard et fit mine de se concentrer sur sa tasse. Lexa se rapprocha et prit sa sœur dans ses bras. Ce geste surpris Anya, qui n'avait pas l'habitude de telle démonstration venant de sa sœur.

\- Ne va pas croire que là-bas à l'autre bout du monde je t'oublie. Et ne crois surtout pas qu'ils auront ma peau sans que je ne me sois battue jusqu'au bout.

Anya sourit dans le cou de sa sœur et resserra l'étreinte autour de sa sœur. Elles restèrent quelques instants comme ça. Juste le temps d'un instant, pour ressentir la chaleur de l'autre, pouvoir sentir l'autre, en vie. Le lien qui unit deux sœurs est plus fort que n'importe quoi. Malgré les différences de caractères, de goûts, des sœurs resteront toujours des sœurs, deux êtres voués à s'entraider et à avancer ensemble coûte que coûte. Encore plus quand celles-ci avaient quasiment dû grandir seules.

\- Attend j'ai quelque chose à te montrer ! Sur ces mots, Anya disparut dans sa chambre.

Lexa attendit patiemment sa sœur pendant 5 longues minutes, 5 trèèèès longues minutes.

\- Tu es prête, cria Anya de derrière sa porte de chambre.

\- Etant donné que je t'attends depuis une éternité, oui je suis prête. répondit Lexa.

Anya sortit de sa chambre. Et là, Lexa resta figé, la bouche pendante, les yeux rivés sur sa sœur. Elle était tout simplement magnifique. Anya avait enfilé une magnifique robe de soirée noire, avec un décolleté qui arrivait au milieu de son ventre, une ceinture marron entourée ses reins, au milieu du ventre et la robe était cintré de manière à faire ressortir toutes les courbes de son corps. La robe était noire avec de légers reflets argentés qui donnaient à l'ensemble un coté classe et chic.

\- Alors tu en dit quoi ?

\- Euuuh pfff, tu es vraiment …. Epoustouflante, à moins que le mot exact soit sublime ou encore splendide !

Anya éclata de rire devant l'air mi gêné mi admirateur de sa petite sœur.

\- Et pour quelle occasion est-ce que tu vas porter cette robe ?

\- Eh bien demain, pour le vernissage.

\- Ah oui c'est vrai. Tu risques de détourner l'attention, les gens ne regarderont plus que toi ! rigola Lexa.

\- C'est fort possible mais je ne cherche qu'à avoir l'attention d'une personne.

\- Oh faut-il que j'aille dormir à l'hôtel demain soir ? plaisanta Lexa.

Cette remarque lui valut un coup de poing dans l'épaule. Elles rigolèrent ensemble et Anya se pavanait avec sa robe imitant les grands mannequins durant les défilés. Anya finit par se changer et elles optèrent pour une balade au parc pour finir l'après-midi.

* * *

Il était presque 16h lorsque Clarke arriva chez elle pour attendre le service de transport des œuvres. Elle aurait bien aimé que Raven vienne l'aider, mais elle était en cour. Elle devait donc une fois de plus se débrouiller seule. Les hommes arrivèrent pour charger les œuvres. Clarke leur indiqua minutieusement toutes les œuvres à prendre. Elle avait bien réfléchi et avait optait pour prendre 60% de son travail et le reste de l'exposition se composerait des œuvres de ses élèves.

\- Excusez-moi mais, on la prend celle-là ?

Clarke se retourna et observa l'œuvre que l'homme montrait du doigt. C'était un portrait de Lexa. Un tableau d'un mètre cinquante sur deux mètres. Il représentait la jeune femme de trois quarts regardant une personne imaginaire droit dans les yeux. Une épée luisait dans son dos et son visage était couvert de peintures de guerre. Comme un masque, la peinture noire couvrait ses yeux, du bas de son front pour descendre le long de son visage et semblait dégoulinait sur ses joues. Elle portait un pantalon en cuir et une cape rouge tel un chef qui part à la guerre. Les couleurs du tableau tiraient sur le jaune, marron et noir. Un surprenant mélange qui donnait un air imposant à l'œuvre. Elle avait tellement travaillé sur la finesse et la dureté du regard de la commandante que celui-ci paraissait plus que réel.

Clarke mit quelque seconde avant de se décider. Après tout Lexa ne viendrait pas, alors pourquoi ne pas le prendre.

\- Oui, prenez-le aussi.

Toutes ses œuvres avaient été chargées et amenées sur le lieu du vernissage. Le lendemain il ne lui resterait plus qu'à tout ranger et mettre en ordre. Le traiteur avait prévenu qu'il livrerait vers 16h. Tout était en ordre. Clarke ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un certain stress, le travail d'une année allait être exposé, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

La journée passa à une allure folle pour Clarke. Il était maintenant 17h, il lui restait 2h pour se doucher, s'habiller, se maquiller, se coiffer et rejoindre le lieu du vernissage. Elle rentra en vitesse et sauta dans le douche. Entre temps, elle avait reçu un message de Bellamy lui souhaitant une bonne soirée, elle avait répondu brièvement puis avait éteint son portable.

* * *

Du côté des Wood, Anya avait enfilé sa superbe robe et monopolisait Lexa pour l'aider à se maquiller et à se coiffer.

\- Tu es certaine de ne pas vouloir venir ?

\- Pour la énième fois, OUI !

\- C'est dommage, d'après Raven elle est vraiment douée tu sais.

\- Peu importe, l'art n'a jamais été une véritable passion chez moi.

Une sonnerie coupa leur conversation. Raven venait chercher Anya. Raven était habillé sobrement. Un slim noir, des talons qui la grandissaient juste ce qu'il fallait et un chemisier blanc avec un cravate et un blaser venait compléter le tout. Elle s'accordait parfaitement avec Anya. Elles partirent donc toutes les deux pour le vernissage de Clarke. Raven lança un dernier regard vers Lexa, comme une demande, un appel, pour lui dire de venir, mais le regard de Lexa resta de marbre.

Elle avait un tout autre programme pour cette soirée et cela n'incluait pas le vernissage.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant une heure que Clarke accueillait ses invités. Elle avait eu la chance d'attiré des pointures en art parmi lesquels se trouvaient de prestigieux professeurs d'art et de culture artistique. Elle avait aussi rencontré ses élèves et leurs parents venus, eux aussi, admirer le travail de leur année.

Soudain, elle vit Raven et Anya arrivaient dans la salle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de chercher Lexa du regard. Malheureusement, la belle brune semblait absente. Elle alla quand même accueillirent ses deux convives.

\- Bonjour vous deux !

\- Bonjour Clarke, répondit poliment Anya.

\- Bonjoouuurrr toi ! Alors pas trop stressé ? T'as déjà vendu des œuvres ? Raven avait directement pris Clarke dans ses bras et lui posait tout un tas de questions.

\- Tu pourrais nous faire faire un tour et nous expliquer les œuvres, tu es la mieux placée pour ça après tout, demanda Anya.

\- C'est vrai, suivez-moi.

Clarke leur fit faire le tour de la galerie, elle présenta d'abord les œuvres de ses élèves puis termina avec les siennes. Raven ne pouvait s'empêcher de commenter chaque œuvre, et d'alpaguer chaque personne qu'elle connaissait. Clarke voyait bien que cela rendait mal à l'aise Anya qui elle, était de nature discrète. Clarke lança donc un regard noir en direction de Raven pour lui dire de se calmer. Enfin elles arrivèrent devant la dernière œuvre.

\- Ah. Wah wah wah ! s'exclama Raven.

\- Mais c'est …. Ma sœur !

\- Euh oui effectivement il y a quelques ressemblances, répondit Clarke gênée.

\- C'est magnifique, fini par dire Anya, c'est vraiment dommage qu'elle ne soit pas là.

Elles continuèrent de parler du tableau représentant Lexa pendant quelques minutes débattant des similitudes entre le modèle et l'œuvre.

\- Combien coût il ?

\- Je n'ai pas fixé de prix pour celui-là. Je n'étais pas censé l'exposer au départ.

\- Ah ! Disons que 15 000 dollars suffiront alors, répondit Anya tout en cherchant son portefeuille.

\- Quoi ? Non mais Anya je te l'offre ! Après tout c'est ta sœur et puis je l'ai fait pour le plaisir.

\- Non tu as travaillé pour le réaliser, je te l'achète, c'est non négociable Clarke.

Le ton autoritaire employé par Anya ne laissait plus aucune marge de manœuvre à Clarke. Elle accepta donc l'argent et expliqua que le tableau lui serait livré dans la semaine. Les trois filles continuèrent de faire le tour de la galerie tout en se régalant de petits fours et en sirotant leur coupe de champagne.

* * *

La soirée se déroula tout à fait bien. Clarke vendit la quasi-totalité de ses œuvres et prit même des commandes pour certains clients. Il était 3heure et tous les invités étaient partis. Raven et Anya saluèrent Clarke avant de prendre congé elles aussi. Seule dans la salle, Clarke admirait une dernière fois toutes ses œuvres. Elle resta un moment sur le tableau représentant la commandante. Elle aurait aimé la voir ce soir. Elle ferma la porte de la salle et choisit de rentrer à pied. Elle fit un détour et se balada un moment dans les ruelles, profitant du calme et du charme de la ville plongée dans la nuit. Elle ne s'aperçut pas que trop tard qu'elle était suivie. Ils étaient trois. Quand elle s'en rendit compte, elle essaya de rejoindre le boulevard principal le plus rapidement possible mais tout en restant discrète. Elle avait sur elle un taser et un déodorant qui pouvait toujours servir à les aveugler, mais ils n'en restaient pas moins en supériorité numérique. Elle sortit son portable et commença à taper le numéro de Bellamy.

Elle tourna à droite, il ne lui restait que quelques mètres avant de rejoindre la rue animée. Elle lança l'appel vers Bellamy, mais au même moment un homme surgit devant elle la faisant sursauter.

\- Trop tard ma jolie !

Clarke, trop paralysée par la peur, ne répondit même pas. Elle n'en n'eut pas le temps, les trois autres la tiraient déjà dans une ruelle sombre. Elle essaya de se dégager, de crier, elle se débattit de toute ses forces. En son for intérieur, elle se maudit de n'avoir jamais pris de cours de self-défense où simplement de se balader seule, dans la nuit, en étant une femme qui, pour que ça soit encore plus drôle, ne savait pas se défendre ! Elle tentait toujours de crier et réussit à mordre la main d'un de ses ravisseurs qui l'empêchait de crier. Elle en profita pour hurler de toutes ses forces. Le plus grand des quatre lui colla une baffe monumentale avant de la frapper dans le bas ventre.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt à la fermer si tu veux rester en vie !

Celui qui s'était faire mordre partit au bout de la ruelle faire le guet, ce qui était mauvais signe.

Clarke, malgré la douleur, continuait à se débattre, mais les deux autres la tenaient fermement.

\- Tu vas t'arrêter oui ! hurla le grand.

Et il la frappa encore dans le bas ventre, deux fois, pour finalement lui envoyer une droite en plein visage. Clarke s'écroula à terre, complètement sonnée. Les trois en profitèrent pour discuter, mais la jeune femme n'entendait rien. D'un œil, elle observa ses agresseurs. Elle vit simplement que le plus grand était chauve avec un tatouage sur le bras droit. Il devait surement faire de la musculation ou un métier physique vu sa carrure. Un de ceux qui la tenaient était roux, assez musclé lui aussi, mais beaucoup moins que le chauve et le dernier avait un grand nez et était brun. Ils étaient tous les trois habillés en noir, leurs vêtements pour la plupart déchirés.

Le chauve s'approcha de Clarke et se baissa à son niveau avant de défaire la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Bon allez ! On n'a pas toute la nuit, tenez la bien les gars.

Soudain Clarke dans un ultime effort redoubla d'effort pour de se défaire de cette emprise. L'homme commença par lui arracher sa robe en la déchirant. Elle se retrouva rapidement en sous vêtement. Elle cria, se débattit, pleura, elle était impuissante devant ce qu'il allait arriver. Encore une fois, elle était seule, elle allait être violée ici, dans une ruelle sombre et insalubre, sans personne pour l'aider. Elle pleura, elle pleura pour ce qui allait arriver, pour sa vie, pour son couple qui partait en vrille, pour sa vie sans but, rythmée par un quotidien monotone et morne. Elle pleura, elle pleura encore et encore, elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre.

L'homme allait maintenant lui arracher sa culotte quand un sifflement retentit. Il venait du bout de la ruelle. Les hommes tournèrent la tête sur la droite pour voir ce qui se passait. Puis soudain un cri de douleur se fit entendre, suivit d'un bruit sourd.

\- Vous deux, allez voir ce que c'est ! ordonna le chauve.

Ils lâchèrent donc Clarke et se levèrent pour aller vérifier que tout allait bien. Ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire trois pas, qu'une silhouette noire leur tomba dessus. L'ombre frappa d'abord le roux au visage, une droite bien placée qui l'envoya direct au tapis. Elle esquiva ensuite le crochet de l'autre gars, avant de lui donner un coup de pieds qu'il stoppa net.

Pendant ce temps, Clarke profitait de cette diversion pour essayer d'échapper au grand chauve. Malheureusement il n'était pas de cet avis et lui asséna trois coups de poing en plein visage. Clarke, à moitié assommée, pouvait seulement percevoir le combat qui se déroulait à deux pas d'elle. L'ombre avait réussi à mettre K.O le petit au grand nez en lui donnant un coup de genou dans le bas ventre avec en supplément une droite dans le visage. Mais le chauve répliqua en faisant trébucher l'ombre avant de lui asséner un violent coup de pied dans les côtes. Puis il s'assied sur elle pour la frapper au visage. Clarke aurait voulu l'aider mais tout son corps était douloureux, elle priait pour que l'ombre se relève. Sa prière fut exaucée. L'ombre donna un coup de tête au chauve, lui permettant, par un habile jeu de jambe, à se dégager de son emprise. Le combat continuait et chacun encaissait les coups. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne lâchaient l'affaire. Le chauve prit pourtant l'avantage, il attrapa l'ombre par le col de son sweat, la balança contre le mur de droite, puis sur le mur de gauche. Elle s'écroula à quelques centimètres du visage de Clarke. Leur regard se croisa l'espace d'une seconde. Clarke était bien trop sonné pour y faire attention, mais ce regard, elle le connaissait. L'ombre se releva difficilement. Son seul avantage par rapport à cette brute était sa vitesse d'attaque, alors elle accéléra ces mouvements. Après avoir donné un coup de poing au chauve, elle prit son élan, sauta sur le mur de droite de la ruelle et asséna un magistral coup de pied au chauve, qui percuta le mur d'en face, l'assommant pour de bon. L'ombre prit des photos des têtes des agresseurs, surement pour aller les dénoncer plus tard.

Puis elle s'avança vers Clarke et la prit dans ses bras.

\- Merci, qui que tu sois, merci, se fût les derniers mots que Clarke parvint à chuchoter avant de perdre connaissance.

L'ombre récupéra le portable de Clarke qui était tombé par terre. Bellamy était toujours en ligne et hurlait le nom de Clarke.

\- Elle va bien, elle sera à l'hôpital Dignity.

\- Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Aucune réponse.

\- QUI ETES-VOUS ?

L'ombre raccrocha, appela les urgences, et vérifia que l'ambulance emmenait bien la jeune femme dans l'hôpital souhaité. Une fois sa mission accomplie, elle s'effaça dans la nuit au détour d'une ruelle.


	5. Chapitre 5: Demain est un autre jour

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes !**

 **Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je vais faire court, je remercie énormément tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review et j'encourage ceux qui ne l'on pas fait à le faire :p**

 **Alors oui 3 mois pour faire un chapitre c'est long ... mais il fallait que je prenne le temps de poser le contexte et prochaine fois on attaque les choses sérieuses xD !**

 **Alors merci encore à ceux qui m'ont laisser une petite review, chaque fois cela me booste à 300% vraiment !**

 **Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes :D**

* * *

 **Demain est un autre jour**

Clarke se réveilla en fin de matinée, complètement perdue, avec un mal de tête monstrueux. Elle analysa la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Des murs blancs, un tableau avec une fleur dessinée dessus, une table à côté d'elle avec une carafe d'eau et un verre, des rideaux blanc écrus, elle devait être à l'hôpital. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans la pièce. Elle reposa la tête sur son oreiller et se remémora les événements de la veille. Elle l'avait échappé belle grâce à … cette ombre. Elle se souvenait simplement d'une silhouette menue mais musclée vêtue de noir, une capuche vissée sur la tête.

Soudain, Bellamy et sa meilleure amie Raven, entrèrent dans la pièce.

\- Clarke ! Enfin tu es réveillée ! cria Raven tout en allant enlacer la jeune femme.

\- Oui ça y est... Mais s'il te plaît, ne crie pas, j'ai un mal de tête pire qu'un lendemain de cuite.

\- Ahah tu m'étonnes ! Tu as eu beaucoup de chance tu n'as pas de commotion.

\- Tu l'as vraiment échappé belle mon cœur, dit Bellamy tout en déposant un baiser sur les lèvres de Clarke.

\- Aouch ! ça fait mal, répondit Clarke en se tenant la lèvre.

\- En effet les coups de poings avaient éclaté sa lèvre, elle était rouge et enflée.

\- Pardon excuse-moi je ne pensais pas que tu aurais mal.

\- Ce n'est rien.

Ils discutèrent ensemble des résultats. Rien d'alarmant, elle l'avait vraiment échappé belle. Quelques bleus sur le visage, son œil droit avait légèrement gonflé ainsi que sa joue. Elle avait un énorme bleu dans le bas du ventre, souvenir du chauve. Mais elle n'avait pas été violée, grâce à sa sauveuse.

\- Vous n'avez pas retrouvé la personne qui m'a aidé ? demanda Clarke à Bellamy.

vNon j'ai regardé les caméras de surveillance, mais c'est quelqu'un qui connait bien la ville. Elle a esquivé toutes les caméras et il est impossible de voir son visage. La seule image qu'on a d'elle est ici, mais on ne peut pas l'identifier.

Clarke regarda longuement la photo que Bellamy lui tendait. On y voyait une silhouette plutôt féminine avec un sweat noir, capuche remonté, jogging assez moulant noir et une paire de basket noire. Aucun signe distinctif.

\- Je ne pourrais donc jamais la remercier.

\- Non, je crois que son but était de rester anonyme.

\- Mais ce n'est pas grave Clarke ! Ce qui compte c'est que tu sois saine et sauve et sans trop de casse ! J'ai eu tellement peur quand l'hôpital m'a appelé, expliqua Raven.

La discussion se poursuivit autour de ses agresseurs. Bellamy s'était chargé de les arrêter, ils étaient encore dans la ruelle quand il est arrivé sur les lieux de l'agression. Ils étaient tous les quatre attachés. Encore un coup de ce mystérieux sauveur. Clarke se maudissait ne pas pouvoir se souvenir d'un détail qui lui permettrait d'identifier son ange gardien. Raven et Bellamy finirent par partir, l'un allant en cours et l'autre au travail. Clarke restait en observation aujourd'hui. Le lendemain elle pourrait retourner à sa routine, chez elle.

* * *

Anya allait partir travailler, quand elle se rendit compte que sa sœur n'était pas rentrée dormir cette nuit. Elle avait certainement dû finir dans le lit d'une de ses conquêtes d'un soir. Anya souffla, elle aimerait tant faire comprendre à sa sœur qu'elle pouvait s'autoriser à aimer, à espérer plus qu'une nuit avec une femme. Elle avait aussi le droit au bonheur.

Anya avait tout faux, sa sœur avait passé la nuit dehors. Lexa avait une sorte de squat en haut d'un immeuble dans les quartiers plus au sud du loft. Elle adorait être seule avec ses pensées, dans la nuit, sans personne pour l'importuner, pour lui poser des questions ou lui dicter sa conduite. Elle pouvait être elle-même dans l'obscurité : une âme torturée qui ne vivait que pour son métier, qui ne s'autorisait quasiment aucun loisir. Pour honorer la mémoire de ses parents. Elle voulait les rendre fiers même de là où ils étaient. Elle avait passé la nuit allongée sur un vieux matelas posé par terre, à regarder les étoiles. Il n'y a pas plus cliché, mais cela lui permettait de s'évader le temps d'une nuit, de se sentir toute petite face à cet univers qu'elle avait sous les yeux.

Le jour avait fini par se lever et elle avait rendez-vous avec Octavia, une de ses plus fidèles amies et collègue. Elle devait aller la chercher à l'hôpital qui se trouvait au nord de L.A. Elle avait hâte de la revoir et de parler à quelqu'un qui avait vécu la même chose qu'elle.

Après avoir récupéré sa moto qu'elle avait laissé dans un garage au centre de ville, elle se mit en route vers l'hôpital.

Lexa était assise à une table dans la cafétaria de l'hôpital avec deux cafés. Elle regardait les différents médecins et infirmières qui passaient. Ils étaient tous pressés, ils marchaient vite et regardaient sans cesse leur montre. Elle les remercia intérieurement. Sans eux, elle ne serait certainement pas là. Combien de fois un de ces médecins lui avait sauvé la vie. Elle ne comptait même plus. Elle vit arriver une petite brune, enfin petite, du haut de ses 1m75, la plupart des gens était petit. La petite brune se battait avec l'infirmière qui voulait absolument la faire s'assoir dans un fauteuil roulant. Après avoir eu droit à un regard plus noir que les ténèbres elles-mêmes, l'infirmière souffla et repartit avec le fauteuil.

La petite brune avait la peau halée comme Lexa. Elle avait des yeux marron clair, ce qui rendait son regard unique, ses cheveux étaient châtains, un châtain sombre. Un corps fin mais taillé dans le marbre. Une vraie petite boule de muscles !

La jeune femme avança vers Lexa en boîtant légèrement, cela ne l'empêchait pas de sourire. Malgré son visage morcelé de fines entailles, elle restait magnifique et surtout elle gardait tout son charme. S'arrêtant à la hauteur de Lexa, elle exécuta un salut militaire.

\- Repos soldat, dit Lexa tout en souriant.

\- Comment vas-tu commandant ? répondit la brune.

\- Très bien O', comme tu peux le voir je me suis bien remise de mes blessures, tout comme toi apparemment.

\- J'ai plutôt intérêt ! Je ne supporte plus cet hôpital ! Je n'ai pas moyen de faire une seule grass' mat ! Tu te rends compte ?! Tous les matins à 5h pile, ils rentrent dans ma chambre pour soi-disant refaire les pansements !

Lexa affichait un grand sourire tout en rigolant intérieurement. Rien ne pouvait détruire le mental de son bras droit. Octavia était pleine de vie et savait profiter de celle-ci. Ce côté-là, Lexa l'adorait.

\- Les pauvres plutôt, ils doivent te supporter tous les jours, je les plains vraiment.

\- Ah mais on fait dans l'humour maintenant commandant ! répondit O' en tirant la langue.

Elles partirent dans un fou rire. Mon dieu qu'il était bon pour Lexa de retrouver quelqu'un comme elle. Pouvoir être soi-même, avoir quelqu'un qui vous connaît.

\- Bon et plus sérieusement, ton état physique sur une échelle de 1 à 10 ?

\- 5

\- Ah…

\- Lexa, on a subi une des plus grosses attaques depuis le début de notre service. Ils nous ont envoyé au suicide, ils savaient que l'armée américaine était déjà sur le coup et pas avec les mêmes méthodes de Pacification que nous, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. La question c'est pourquoi ? Et savoir si les Américains étaient aussi au courant ou pas. C'était un véritable massacre. J'ai failli y laisser ma jambe. Et mon visage… J'aurai pu y rester. Je me suis vu mourir, Lex'. Lincoln est encore dans le coma. A son réveil nous devrons prendre une décision tous les deux. Continuer avec toi dans l'armée mettrait en péril notre couple, notre avenir commun. Et même si j'évite de penser au pire, si Linc' meurt, crois-moi, je passerai du côté rebelle et ferai sauter tous ces pseudos dirigeants qui nous envoient mourir pour leurs intérêts.

Le regard de Lexa se fit plus sombre. On leur avait pourtant répété que quand on entrait dans l'armée, l'amour était une faiblesse.

\- Oh ne me regarde pas comme ça ! Je sais très bien ce que tu penses ! Tu te dis qu'en rentrant dans l'armée, nous n'avions pas le droit de nous attacher comme ça à quelqu'un ! Eh bien moi je vais te dire qu'on choisit de rentrer dans l'armée, mais on ne choisit pas de tomber amoureuse. On ne choisit pas de devenir accro à quelqu'un, de vouloir prendre soin de celui-ci, on ne choisit pas d'être heureuse. Alors je choisis le bonheur à la guerre. Et j'ose espérer que si un jour tu rencontres cette personne qui, dès le premier regard, te donne des papillons dans le ventre et te fais sentir bien, enfin toutes ses conneries là, tu ne la lâcheras pas pour retourner dans cet enfer. Tu es humaine avant tout, humaine et libre.

\- C'est bon tu as fini là ?

\- Oui, je voulais que tu comprennes ma décision. Je ne perdrais pas plus dans cette stupide guerre, j'ai le sens du sacrifice, mais j'ai des limites.

\- Heureusement que d'autres comme moi n'en ont pas !

vEt voilà j'en était sûre ! Tu remets ça ! Ce n'est pas parce que tu as été programmée pour ça que tu es destinée à l'être toute ta vie. Tu rencontreras cette perle rare et tu resteras avec elle. Je m'en assurerais moi-même !

\- Ben voyons ! sourit Lexa et intérieurement elle pensa à Clarke.

\- Bon et toi d'où viennent ces bleus sur ton visage ?

\- Ce n'est rien j'ai été à un cours de boxe et disons que j'ai perdu quelques réflexes.

\- Tu m'en diras tant, il t'a pas mal amoché.

\- Non ça va dans 2 jours on ne verra plus rien.

\- Pour une fois que c'est toi l'optimiste, rigola Octavia.

Elles rigolèrent ensemble avant de décider d'aller faire un tour dans la cour de l'hôpital, Octavia insistant pour prendre l'air.

* * *

Anya avait rejoint Raven après la fin de leurs cours respectifs. Leur coup de foudre avait été un vrai miracle. Combien de personne peuvent s'en vanter ? Trop peu dans ce monde malheureusement. Elles avaient laissé aller leurs sentiments sans se poser de question et aujourd'hui elles respiraient le bonheur. Elles sont toutes les deux solitaires, peu d'amis. Jetées à corps perdue dans leurs études ou dans leur métier, cela ne laisse pas beaucoup de temps pour les rencontres amoureuses. Il avait fallu une seule soirée, une seule pour que cette rencontre ait lieu. Anya ne sortait qu'avec ces collègues quand ils organisaient des apéros dans les bars du coin. Quant à Raven, c'est quand son emploi du temps le permettait et que Clarke était disponible, qu'elle s'autorisait à sortir. Ce soir elles avaient décidé d'aller au restaurant, pas pour une occasion spéciale, mais simplement parce que ni l'une ni l'autre ne savait cuisiner. Elles allèrent au "Parisien", la cuisine française était leur péché mignon. Une fois installé, la conversation dévia rapidement sur leur protégée respective.

\- Alors comment va Clarke ?

\- Elle va mieux, elle est sortie de l'hôpital cette après-midi. Elle regrette simplement de ne pas pouvoir remercier son ange gardien.

\- Oui je comprends, cette personne devait forcément avoir une raison de rester incognito.

\- Va savoir laquelle…. En tout cas si je pouvais moi aussi la remercier d'avoir sauvé Clarke. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans Clarke.

\- Hum… On pourrait facilement croire que vous aussi vous êtes sœurs !

\- Ahaha oui et vu que nous avons grandi ensemble, ce n'est pas les anecdotes qui manquent !

\- Tu sais que je saurai tôt ou tard les 400 coups que vous avez pu faire !

\- Ahahah on verra ça, ce n'est pas Clarke qui me balancera, répondit Raven en tirant la langue.

\- En parlant de balance, Clarke t'a reparlé de ma sœur ?

\- Non pas depuis le vernissage. Je trouve ça tellement stupide que ta sœur refuse de laisser sa chance à Clarke.

\- Mais tu as pensé à Clarke qui devrait subir les mois d'absence de ma sœur, avec la peur au ventre ?

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu cette alchimie entre elles ? Ce malaise et cette timidité réciproque ? C'était tellement mignon ! Même de la part de Clarke que je pensais hétéro confirmée depuis ses fiançailles avec Bellamy.

\- Comme si nos attirances étaient vraiment fixées un jour ! rétorqua Anya en buvant une gorgée de vin.

\- Ceci est un autre débat madame, tout ça pour dire qu'il faudrait organiser une sortie avec ces deux-là. Leur laisser une seconde chance.

\- Ma sœur a déjà eu une seconde chance avec le vernissage.

\- Anya Wood, tant de pessimisme ! Une vraie seconde chance où ta sœur ne peux pas jouer la lâche.

\- Ma sœur n'est pas lâche !

\- Rooooh mais susceptible avec ça ! Tu as très bien compris Anya.

\- Hum, c'est un véritable défi que tu me lances là. Faire venir le commandant Wood à une sortie organisée !

\- Je te fais confiance, tu sauras la convaincre, répondit Raven dans un clin d'œil.

\- Raven Reyes, tu es la pire manipulatrice que je connaisse !

\- C'est tout à mon honneur dans ces circonstances très chère ! rigola Raven.

\- Tu pensais à une sortie en particulier ?

\- Tout simple, une après-midi, au bord de la plage, près d'un bar où l'on pourra danser.

\- Hum ça me paraît négociable.

\- J'espère bien, on ne peut pas faire plus simple.

Anya roula des yeux et se concentra sur son plat qui venait d'arriver. Poulet de Bresse à la crème fraîche. Raven avait raison. Il fallait qu'elle tente une deuxième fois de faire rencontrer Clarke et Lexa. Et elle devait le faire pour sa sœur. Lexa n'était pas condamnée à rester seule toute sa vie. Il suffisait de trouver la bonne personne, assez forte, assez patiente pour apprivoiser sa sœur. Et vu l'alchimie qu'il y avait eu entre Lexa et Clarke à leur première soirée, il y avait de forte chance que Clarke soit cette personne. En tout cas Raven et Anya en était convaincu.

* * *

« Il est des maux sur lesquels le temps passe en vain, et ne les guérit point. »

Sophie Cottin

* * *

De son côté, Clarke était sortie de l'hôpital depuis deux jours, elle avait sa routine, elle se levait le matin, allait donner des cours, rentrait manger et gardait en général ses après-midis pour travailler sur ses œuvres personnels.

Elle avait gardé des images des caméras de surveillance qui avaient filmé l'ombre. Ne pas savoir la rongé, elle aurait aimé comprendre. Elle ne savait pas qui était cette personne, mais un pressentiment la poussait à chercher encore et encore. Cette absolue conviction que cette histoire n'était pas finie. Elle avait décidé de dédier sa prochaine exposition sur cette « ombre » en imaginant son visage, sa posture, sa vie. Ça tournait à l'obsession. Mais Clarke avait besoin de ça.

* * *

Bellamy était un capitaine efficace, son supérieur ne s'était jamais plaint de lui. Il était performant et son équipe était une des plus réputée dans son secteur. Mais récemment il travaillait sur un dossier sensible. Une attaque avait eu lieu en Syrie durant laquelle 15 soldats américains avaient été torturés et tués avec une barbarie rarement vue. L'un deux étaient le père de sa fiancée. Le père de Clarke était l'un de ces lieutenants partis au front et morts pour leur soi-disant patrie. Alors pourquoi un capitaine d'un district de L.A enquêté sur cette affaire ? Tout simplement parce que l'armée américaine avait déjà ces suspects et qu'elle les avait tracés jusqu'ici. Elle avait donc passé le relais à l'un des meilleurs pour réunir des informations sur les suspects et espionner leurs moindres faits et gestes. Parmi les potentiels suspects, Lexa Wood, Octavia Kathaero et Lincoln Senaris. Bellamy avait déjà réuni pas mal d'informations sur ces trois individus. Octavia Kathaero avait de la famille à L.A, père et mère aussi dans l'armée américaine tandis que la sœur de la suspecte, Echo, travaillait pour les services secrets israéliens. Cela paraissait assez incohérent. Encore une histoire à approfondir mais on pouvait déjà en conclure qu'Octavia n'était pas forcément une admiratrice des Etats-Unis. Lincoln était originaire d'Israël même. Fervent défenseur de son pays, il s'était engagé très tôt dans l'armée. Un des meilleurs, il s'était fait de nombreux ennemis qui n'hésitèrent pas à s'attaquer à sa famille. Fils unique, il se retrouva rapidement orphelin, ce qui d'après ces propos le rendait plus fort. Une véritable arme de destruction. Et pour canaliser ces deux personnages, Lexa Wood, commandante des armées du Mossad. Une sœur, Anya, professeure en géopolitique à l'université. Parents décédés mais qui faisait aussi partis de l'armée. On peut donc en conclure qu'elles ont toute les deux grandi dans une rigueur et un environnement des plus strictes. Bellamy ne savait que très peu de choses sur les états de service de Lexa, elle était plutôt discrète, et tous les dossiers l'a concernant étaient bien à l'abri et impossible d'accès. Tout ce qu'il avait c'était les photos de filatures de ses hommes. Il prenait cette affaire très au sérieux car il risquait son poste à la moindre erreur. On n'accuse pas des soldats ou commandant de l'armée israélienne comme ça. Ces gens-là sont dangereux et Bellamy le savait. Ce qu'il savait aussi c'est que Clarke avait été en relation avec cette Lexa Wood et que sa meilleure amie Raven sortait avec la sœur de sa suspecte. Il avait décidé de prendre de la distance par rapport à son couple pour ses raisons. Il attendait désespérément que Clarke revoit Lexa pour en apprendre plus sur elle. C'est aussi pour ça qu'il ne rentrait plus et lui laissé le champ libre. Malgré le peu d'informations qu'il avait sur Lexa, il savait que celle-ci préférait les femmes aux hommes. Et sa petite amie faisait l'appât parfait. Qui résisterait à une blonde un peu marginale avec une âme d'artiste ? Douce et attendrissante Clarke était vraiment la personne idéale pour faire tomber les barrières de Lexa. Si pour les filles, leur rencontre au bar était le coup du hasard, pour Bellamy tout avait préparé depuis le début. Bellamy avait initié leur rencontre en demandant à Clarke d'aller tester ce nouveau bar avec Raven le jour du retour de Lexa, car il savait que ce bar était le préféré de Lexa et de sa sœur. Leur rencontre avait été espionnée chaque seconde. Bellamy avait clairement noté le rapprochement de sa fiancée avec Lexa, mais leur deuxième rendez-vous se faisait attendre. Lexa ne semblait pas se laisser avoir comme ça. Il réfléchissait donc maintenant à un nouveau plan pour forcer les retrouvailles.

* * *

Après être rentré de sa visite à l'hôpital, Lexa passa vite fait à l'appartement pour mettre de la pommade sur ces plaies et soigner un peu ces blessures. Elle avait quelques bleus et coupure à cause des coups reçus à son cour de « boxe ». En passant dans le salon, elle remarqua le nouveau tableau que qu'Anya avait dû acheter. Elle se reconnu dans ce tableau, ses yeux verts, ses cheveux brun, long, attachés en tresse, une cape rouge déchirée vers le bas et des peintures de guerre sur le visage. Le visage dur, une once de tristesse dans le regard, une épée dans la main et le poing serré. C'était vraiment comme cela que le peintre la voyait ? Une signature en bas à gauche lui indiqua immédiatement l'auteur cette œuvre. Clarke. Ce nom tira un sourire à Lexa. Ce tableau était vraiment magnifique. Elle regretta presque de ne pas être allée à ce vernissage. Après avoir contemplé le tableau pendant 5 bonnes minutes, elle décida alors d'aller dormir. Il était maintenant 18h, Anya n'allant pas tarder de rentrer, le mieux à faire était d'aller reprendre des forces et d'éviter toutes questions sur ces blessures.

* * *

Demain était un autre jour. Lexa retournerai voire Octavia pour parler avec elle du père de Clarke. Elle s'était promis de révéler elle-même la vérité à Clarke si elle était responsable de sa mort. Elle trouvera la vérité et l'assumera.

Anya rentra comme tous les soirs vers 19h, elle se prépara une salade agrémentée de champignons et de fromage. Elle mangea face à la ville, réfléchissant à la façon de persuader sa sœur de passer une après-midi avec elle et surtout avec Clarke.

Octavia, seule, dans son lit d'hôpital pensait à Lincoln, elle avait peur, peur de ne jamais revoir son sourire, peur de ne plus jamais pouvoir l'embrasser. Lexa ne pouvait pas comprendre, elle avait toujours fui l'amour. Alors que l'amour apporte tellement plus que la haine et la guerre. Octavia s'était décidée, elle ne remettrait plus les pieds dans l'armée, cela lui avait déjà couté trop cher.

Raven était sur un petit nuage, elle s'entendait tellement bien avec Anya, le véritable coup de foudre. Comment aurait-elle pu l'imaginer ? Elle, petite ingénieure, était tombée amoureuse d'une magnifique professeure de géopolitique de renom. Seul point sombre dans ce bonheur, Clarke, elle allait bien, mais cette solitude allait vite la faire rechuter. Elle avait peur pour elle.

Et Raven avait bien raison, Clarke, dans son lit, seule, à fixer son plafond, pleurait. Bellamy était encore au travail et elle ne pensait qu'à en finir avec cette vie de tristesse et de mélancolie. Elle était si seule, Raven était là mais déjà heureuse avec Anya, elle n'avait pas besoin d'elle. Soudain elle reçut un message.

« Salut, j'espère que tu vas bien, je voulais juste te dire que tu es vraiment douée, le tableau que tu as fait, de ta vision de moi en commandante, il est vraiment sublime. Je te remercie de l'avoir fait. Tu ne reproduis pas seulement les gens, mais tu copies avec eux, leur âme, c'est vraiment incroyable. Encore une fois, il est magnifique, merci. Bonne soirée. Lexa. »

Et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Clarke s'endormit avec le sourire, en oubliant tous les démons qui la hantaient deux minutes plus tôt.

En effet, demain était un autre jour.

* * *

 **Alors ? Votre avis sur la suite ? :D**


	6. Chapitre 6 : Le Complot

Bonjour à tous et à toutes !

J'espère que vous n'aviez pas perdu espoir xD

Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre, et je travaille déjà sur le prochain et je vous avoue que je galère vraiment ! Comme je l'ai souvent dit, je fini mon DUT et cherche du travail à coter c'est pas forcément évidement xD

Pour ceux qui aimerai être un peu plus au courant de mes avancées ou de mes futures fanfictions, ou simplement discuter, venait en privé ça me ferait plaisir :)

J'ai une autre idée qui me trotter dans la tête, j'aimerai créer un serveur discord avec les bêta qui corrige les textes, les auteurs, et les lecteurs, pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas discord c'est une sorte de skype en 13131654464313 fois mieux. Et cela serait vraiment intéressant d'avoir un espace ou l'on pourrait tous discuter et partager :)

Voilà j'arrête de blablater, déjà que je met 6 mois à pondre un chapitre xD Encore pardon, et je rappelle que le meilleur moyen de suivre et de follow l'histoire les amis :)

Je vous embrasse et vous souhaite le meilleur !

Ps : les reviews font un bien fou ! Et me boost pour écrire, je dis ça je dis rien !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Le Complot**

Connaissez-vous ces jours où le ciel semble refléter la part la plus sombre de vous-même ? Cette partie de vous, qui dans les moments les plus durs, vous tire vers le bas. Tout le monde a cette part de tristesse, de regret et de nostalgie en lui. Cela fait partie de l'être humain. Ce jour-là, le ciel de L.A était gris et le temps oscillait entre pluie battante et coups de tonnerre. Un temps qui pour certain se résume à rester couché et rattraper tous les épisodes des séries en retard, agrémenté de toutes sortes de sodas et de cochonneries, style pop-corn. Pour d'autres, c'est une journée de boulot qui commence mal, mais comme disent mes deux idoles (Timon et Pumba du Roi Lion) quand faut y aller, il faut y aller. Et enfin le dernier types de personnes, qui à mon goût sont trop peu nombreuses, celles qui peu importe le temps, se lèvent et font ce qu'elles ont à faire sans que le temps n'impacte leur humeur. Je pense que vous devinez que dans notre histoire, nous avons ces trois types de personnes.

Il était 7h, Lexa partait pour son footing, 10km minimum, sous la pluie et le vent. Equipée de son casque et de son mp3, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Elle commença par longer les quartiers universitaires qu'elle connaissait un peu, des grands bâtiments gris, quelques espaces verts, des graffitis qui avaient comme symbole le fameux "peace and love". Une masse d'étudiants se préparant à une énième journée de cours était attroupés devant les grilles de leurs bâtiments. La route était bondée de voitures, les embouteillages avaient la vie dure à L.A. Le bruit incessant des klaxons et des pneus qui crissaient sur le bitume, pouvait parfois être insupportable. Lexa continuait d'avancer, elle se dirigeait vers le quartier des artistes comme elle le surnommait. Un assemblage de ruelles piétonnes qui permettait de couper avec les grandes avenues bruyantes de cette ville. Ces ruelles étaient taguées et peintes parfois sur plusieurs mètres. Des fresques de paysages idylliques ou portraits d'hommes et femmes célèbres. Durant quelques instants, dans ces ruelles, on pouvait voyager et s'évader. Chaque fois qu'elle passait par ici, Lexa remerciait intérieurement ces artistes anonymes d'avoir fait de ces ruelles étroites et insalubres, un lieu de paix et d'évasion. Elle était maintenant en direction de la plage, les fameuses longues et belles plages de L.A. Vous devriez les voir en vrai. Elles sont comme toutes les autres. Par définition, les plages sont une étendus de sable ou de rochers proches de la mer ou de l'océan. On devrait ajouter dans cette définition que depuis quelques années, c'est aussi une étendue de déchets tels que des mégots de cigarettes et emballages en tout genre. On ne peut faire un pas sans trouver l'un ou l'autre. Mais ce qu'aimait Lexa, c'était plutôt l'étendue bleu, qui par ces temps orageux, était déchainé. L'océan, bleu, immense, abritant un écosystème tout aussi fragile que rare. Comment expliquer que la couleur bleu apaise autant ? Que le va et vient des vagues, calme et soigne tous les maux ? Je n'ai aucune explication. Lexa face à cet océan déchainé, se sentit soudainement petite et fragile. Cette masse bleue se dressant contre elle, c'était si beau mais à la fois si dangereux. Un peu comme l'amour, c'est un sentiment tellement beau et fort mais tellement dangereux. Il peut guérir autant que détruire, tout comme l'océan. Lexa fixa un long moment le déferlement des vagues s'écraser contre le sable, elle profita même de la sensation du vent iodé contre son corps. Voir l'océan lui procurait un sentiment d'apaisement si agréable. Après avoir pris sa dose d'endorphines et de dopamines, elle prit le chemin du loft.

* * *

Anya s'était levée à 9h, elle avait entendu sa sœur se lever pour aller courir. Elle avait préparé un petit déjeuner qui à ce niveau là, aurait pu être qualifié de festin. Bacon grillé, œufs au plat, yaourt, fromage, thé, chocolat, jus de fruit de toutes sortes, café, jambon, pain frais livré à domicile, croissants, pains aux chocolats et charcuterie en tout genre. Elle voulait passer du temps avec sa sœur pour pouvoir lui parler tranquillement de cette sortie plage. Et rien de tel qu'un brunch pour garder sa sœur près d'elle. Elle prit le temps d'envoyer un message à Raven qui, elle, devait être en cours.

 ** _De Anya à Reyes_**

Bonjour mon cœur, pas trop dur ton réveil ?

 _ **De Reyes à Anya**_

Humm, plus jamais je sacrifie mes 8h de sommeils réglementaires pour tes beaux yeux Woods !

 _ **De Anya à Reyes**_

Ahaha, tu ne vas pas me dire que tu regrettes quand même ?!

J'attends ma sœur, qui devrait rentrer de footing, j'ai préparé un festin pour être sûre d'avoir le temps de la convaincre de faire cette après-midi plage.

 _ **De Reyes à Anya**_

Ça dépend à quelle heure de la journée tu me demandes ça xD

Aaah bien joué, je ne connais personne qui résiste à un festin ! Elle sera obligée de dire oui !

 _ **De Anya à Reyes**_

Nous verrons bien.

Lexa rentra aux alentours de 9h30, Anya l'attendait impatiemment. En rentrant dans l'appartement, Lexa ne put que sourire en sentant la multitude d'odeurs qui emplissaient l'air. Elle salua sa sœur et lui demanda de patienter encore quelques minutes, le temps de sa douche. Rien n'est plus jouissif que de prendre une douche après un footing. Avant de rentrer dans la douche, Lexa jeta un coup d'œil à son portable, elle avait reçu un message de O'.

 _ **De O' Kathaero à Lexa**_

J'ai besoin de te parler, préviens-moi quand tu pourras venir à l'hôpital.

Elle laissa s'échapper un soupir et entra dans la douche tout en se demandant ce que O' lui voulait. Après 10 bonnes minutes, Lexa sortit revigorée de cette douche. Et maintenant, MANGER !

"Mais que me vaut l'honneur d'un tel festin ?", demanda Lexa en rigolant.

\- Hum il se pourrait que j'aie quelque chose à te demander et en plus, cela fait quelques jours que nous ne nous sommes pas vues.

\- Aïe aïe aïe, qu'est ce que tu me veux ? Si c'est pour réparer ta bibliothèque, sache que j'allais m'en charger, tu n'étais pas obligé d'en faire autant.

\- Ahaha non ce n'est pas pour ça. D'ailleurs que penses-tu de mon nouveau tableau ?

\- Hum tu parles de ce truc immense qui recouvre tout le mur de l'entrée ?

\- Lexa …

\- Non, en vrai ? Il est magnifique, j'ai d'ailleurs envoyé un message à Clarke pour lui dire. Dommage qu'il ne tienne pas dans un dortoir, je l'aurais bien emmené avec moi.

\- Ah bon ? Et … Elle t'a répondu ?

\- Non, mais je l'ai envoyé tard hier soir, donc je pense qu'elle ne l'a pas encore lu.

\- Eh bien justement, je voulais que tu viennes avec moi, Raven et Clarke dimanche à Santa Monica. Pour passer une après-midi et une soirée sympas entre filles.

Lexa marqua une pause où elle arrêta totalement de mâcher. Une après-midi entre filles …

\- En quoi ça consiste ?

\- Euh, simplement à se détendre, discuter, boire un verre et pourquoi pas aller danser en début de soirée.

\- Ça marche.

\- Attend, quand tu dis ça marche, c'est que tu seras là ?

\- Ouais. Seulement si je peux ressortir ma planche de surf.

\- Mais oui carrément même ! On n'a pas surfé ensemble depuis des années !

Lexa explosa de rire devant la tête de sa sœur, Anya avait la tête d'un enfant à qui on vient d'accepter d'acheter une glace.

\- C'est sûr, puis ça nous fera l'occasion d'être ensemble, je compte repartir dans un mois.

\- Ah.

Anya venait de passer du tout au tout. Elle affiche maintenant une tête de chien battu.

\- Mais ne t'en fais pas, cela sera seulement pour une semaine.

\- Oui, une semaine avant que tu ne repartes pour des années.

Lexa se leva, s'approcha de sa sœur et la prit dans ses bras en lui murmurant ces mots :

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Anya, je reviendrai, comme toujours.

Après cette étreinte, les deux sœurs finirent de petit-déjeuner tranquillement. Elles débarrassèrent le couvert et Lexa se prépara pour aller à l'hôpital. Avant de partir, Anya lui indiqua l'heure de rendez-vous pour dimanche. A 14h elle devait être sur la plage avec elle. Lexa confirma et partit pour l'hôpital.

 _ **De Anya à Raven :**_

Alors là, tu ne me croiras jamais !

 _ **De Raven à Anya :**_

Quoi ? elle a refusé malgré le festin ? ce n'est pas possible personne ne peut dire non devant un tel festin !

 ** _De Anya à Raven :_**

Quoi ? Non mais non tu n'y es pas ! Elle a accepté directement, sans refuser d'abord, ni rien !

 _ **De Raven à Anya** _:

Mais nooooooooooooooooooooooooon et du coup ? Où ? Quand ? comment ?

 _ **De Anya à Raven :**_

Alors dimanche à 14h, à Santa Monica, mais bon elle a juste accepté cette après-midi pour se faire pardonner de repartir dans un mois.

 ** _De Raven à Anya :_**

C'était obligé qu'elle reparte un jour ou l'autre, elle est accro à l'armée comme moi aux robots, que veux-tu, chacun sa passion !

 ** _De Anya à Raven_**

J'aurais préféré qu'elle se passionne pour la peinture !

 _ **De Raven à Anya :**_

Oh aller arrête ça va aller, contente-toi de profiter de ce dimanche et qui sait, avec un peu de chance, elle et Clarke vont devenir inséparables !

 _ **De Anya à Raven :**_

Honnêtement, je commence à croire que Clarke est ma dernière chance pour que Lexa veuille enfin arrêter l'armée.

 _ **De Raven à Anya :**_

On verra bien, aller, à toute mon cœur :*

Anya répondit à Raven avant d'aller se mettre dans le canapé sous un plaid. Après tout, vu le temps, elle avait bien le droit à son jour de congé, au chaud, devant une bonne série.

* * *

Pendant ce temps -là, Lexa était arrivée à l'hôpital. Elle envoya un message à Octavia pour lui signaler son arrivée. Comme la dernière fois, elle prit deux cafés et attendit dans le hall, assise à une table. Octavia ne mit pas longtemps à arriver et cette fois, elle arriva debout sur ces deux pieds.

"Comment vas-tu ?" demanda Lexa en lui tendant un café.

\- Merci pour le café, j'en ai tellement besoin ! Je suis restée auprès de Linc' toute la nuit. Il ne donne aucun signe d'amélioration.

\- Je suis désolée Octavia, Linc' est quelqu'un de fort, il va s'en remettre, seulement il lui faut peut-être encore du temps.

\- Du temps il en a, car je ne repartirai pas. C'était ma dernière mission. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et ..

\- Tu n'as pas réfléchi, tu as regardé Lincoln dans ce lit et tu as eu peur, peur d'être à sa place, coupa Lexa d'un ton dur.

\- Mais comment peux-tu dire ça après tout ce qu'on a vu et fait ensemble ?

\- C'est tout ce que tu avais à me dire ? répondit sèchement Lexa.

\- Lexa tu … Je voulais que tu préviennes nos supérieurs, se résigna Octavia.

\- Je le ferai. Adieu Octavia, puisses-tu avoir la vie dont tu rêves.

\- J'espère profondément qu'un jour tu comprendras qu'il y a quelque chose de plus fort qu'un pseudo patriotisme.

\- Je ne pense pas, et sur ces derniers mots, elle passa les portes de l'hôpital.

Octavia la regarda partir. Elle savait que Lexa reviendrait vers elle. Pas maintenant car elle avait pris sa nouvelle comme une trahison. Mais O' ne voulait pas gâcher ou même se priver de vivre pour un travail. Car pour finir, l'armée n'était rien de plus qu'un métier qui permettait de gagner de l'argent.

* * *

La journée toucha à sa fin et Raven débarqua chez Clarke. Celle-ci était en plein travail sur un de ses tableaux représentant l'ombre, dans une position accroupie, un arc autour du buste, tournée de ¾ quart.

\- Wah ! Tu te surpasses vraiment ! Il est magnifique, et la lune là en haut elle est waah !

\- Merci Raven, dit Clarke en rigolant, je vois que tu n'es pas venue les mains vides.

\- Eh non, jamais, tu me connais, les pizzas sont l'amour de ma vie !

Elles se rendirent dans le salon de Clarke pour déguster leur dîner gastronomique.

\- Hum au fait, dit Raven en avalant sa bouchée, tu es libre dimanche après-midi ?

\- Normalement oui, je n'ai aucune nouvelle de Bellamy pour ce week-end et puis je peux bien faire une pause niveau peinture.

\- Tu as plutôt intérêt ! Alors dimanche à 14h on a rendez-vous avec les sœurs Woods pour une après-midi plage détente, et qui sait, une soirée sur le dance floor !

\- Quand tu dis les sœurs, c'est Lexa et Anya, c'est ça ?

\- Hum hum, tout à fait madame.

\- D'accord, tu passes me chercher, répondit Clarke avec un petit sourire timide.

\- Oui madame, et avec Bellamy tu comptes faire quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas, je n'en ai aucune idée, je suis perdue à ce niveau-là, souffla Clarke.

Raven observa son amie, elle allait mal, elle le voyait, Clarke était perdue et c'était son rôle à elle de la maintenir à flot, après tout, elle devait bien ça à Clarke.

Plus tard, dans la soirée quand Raven fut partie, Clarke était retournée dans son atelier, toujours obsédée par l'ombre qui l'avait sauvée. Elle réfléchissait à quelle vie pouvait mener cette personne et si elle surveillait les rues tel un super héros à la Arrow. Puis elle fixa la bague qu'elle avait à l'annulaire gauche. Aujourd'hui, elle l'avait l'impression que ce symbole ne signifiait plus rien, autant pour elle que Bellamy. Elle décida de l'appeler pour avoir de ces nouvelles, et entendre sa voix.

\- Allo ? Clarke ?

\- Bellamy, je ne serais pas là dimanche. Mais bon vu que tu ne rentres quasiment plus, je pense que cela ne te fait rien.

\- J'avais justement prévu de rentrer ce week-end pour qu'on se fasse un restaurant et un cinéma, pour se retrouver.

\- C'est dommage alors, tu aurais dû me prévenir, j'ai envie de passer cette après-midi entre filles.

\- Entre filles ? tu sors avec Raven ?

\- Oui et avec sa petite amie Anya et sa sœur Lexa, tu sais, je t'en avais parlé.

\- Aah oui je vois ! Je ne rentrerai pas ce week-end alors, mais on a vraiment besoin de se retrouver, alors pourquoi ne pas se faire cette soirée lundi soir et je pourrais rester jusqu'à mercredi ?

\- Pourquoi pas. Tu sais Bellamy, j'ai vraiment l'impression que nous avons perdu cette étincelle…

\- Clarke, mon travail nous a séparés, mais là, j'ai enfin terminé le plus gros et je vais pouvoir me consacrer à notre relation. Fais moi confiance une dernière fois Clarke, s'il te plaît.

\- Cela ne coûte rien d'essayer.

\- Merci Clarke. A lundi. Je t'embrasse

\- Oui à Lundi.

Elle lâcha un soupir de fatigue. Est-ce qu'il y vraiment quelque chose à sauver ? Cette question tourna en boucle dans sa tête. Elle finit par s'endormir dans son atelier, dans un sentiment de sécurité, entourée de ses tableaux représentants son sauveur.

* * *

Lexa fonça directement à la salle de boxe. Elle savait, elle savait que ses amis la laisseraient seule un jour où l'autre. L'amour est une faiblesse, une faiblesse qui rend aveugle, tellement aveugle que ses amis ne voient même plus l'intérêt de faire leur devoir. Frapper, elle en avait besoin, c'était décidé, elle fera route seule, on ne peut compter sur personne. Son coach la salua et ils commencèrent l'entrainement de son match de demain, samedi. Elle était complètement guérie, seul resté la cicatrice qui tombait de son arcade droite jusqu'à la moitié de sa joue en passant par son œil. Alors pourquoi ne pas en profiter. Son désir de se battre avait besoin d'être comblé. Et elle était prête à tout donner, le ring était son exutoire, son adversaire de demain n'avait vraiment pas de chance, toute sa rage se déverserait sur lui.

L'abandon n'est pas permis.

La défaite n'est pas envisageable.

La mort est la seule issue.

Avec ces trois règles en têtes, Lexa montera sur le ring demain soir.

* * *

Voilà :)

N'oubliez pas tous ce que je vous ais dit plus haut :D

A bientôt ! :*


	7. Chapitre 7 : Ne pas tomber

**BOONNNJJJJOOOUURRR ! *Salue devant la foule en délire***

 **Alors ! Comment vous allez ? vous m'avez franchement manqué ! *regarde la salle déserte* Bon ok, je comprend. Mais je l'avais dis je finirai cette Fanfiction et je sais aussi que mon rythme de publication c'est du caca ! Mais me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre !**

 **Je ne vais pas me confondre en excuse, les vrais auront Follow l'histoire pour ne rien manquer ! Pour tous les autres c'est moi qui devrait vous bouder !**

 **Vous savez comment est la vie, c'est toujours compliqué de tout concilié. Bref voici un nouveau chapitre qui devrait vous plaire, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire !**

 **Pardon pour les fautes et autres bourdes, je suis à la recherche d'une bêta mais ça ne se trouve pas à tous les coin de rue, n'hésitez pas à candidater d'ailleurs ! Ça pourrait accélérer la publication de quelques mois *siffle* je dis ça je dis rien ! :D**

 **Je vous laisse savourer, on se retrouve en bas !**

* * *

 **Ne pas tomber**

Les cris de la foule retentirent, un genou à terre, Lexa releva son regard vers son adversaire, elle haletait sous l'effort qu'elle venait de fournir. Elle pensait être rétablie, mais dès les premiers mouvements, les premières esquives, elle sentit ses anciennes blessures la tirailler à l'intérieur. Elle sentait son coeur vibrer au rythme de la foule, le sang tapant dans ses tempes, ses muscles se crisper de plus en plus. Son adversaire venait de lui asséner une droite monumentale qui lui fit ployer le genou. L'oeil et la joue en feu, elle releva le regard, fixant son adversaire avec ses yeux verts, ce regard qui signifiait "tu tomberas, je te le jure". L'adversaire recula, de peur ? De surprise ? A vous de choisir. Le "Ding" retentit et le dernier round commença, ce laps de temps suffit à Lexa pour reprendre le dessus. Elle enchaîna plusieurs crochets du droit avant de balayer son adversaire d'un revers de la jambe. Malheureusement celui-ci était aussi tenace qu'elle, il l'a pri à la gorge avant de la plaquer au sol dans un fracas assourdissant. La respiration de Lexa se coupa le temps d'une seconde sous la violence du choc. Son adversaire enchaîna avec un coup dans l'abdomen, qui obligea Lexa à se recroqueviller sur elle-même. Les larmes lui montèrent, elle avait atteint un seuil de douleur à peine supportable. Son adversaire se délecta de sa victoire devant la foule. Lexa se releva lentement derrière lui. Elle s'approcha alors doucement de lui, se rapprochant encore un peu plus, jusqu'à pouvoir lui saisir la tête et littéralement l'exploser contre un des poteaux du ring. Les cris de la foule s'arrêtèrent net. Un silence s'installa. Lexa pouvait entendre les battements de son coeur raisonner. Soudain l'arbitre leva son bras droit en l'air :

\- Nous avons une gagnante, applaudissez comme il se doit "Heda" !

Lexa regarda la foule l'applaudir et scander son nom. Les gens étaient debout pour pouvoir l'acclamer. Elle venait de vaincre un de ses rivaux masculins les plus connu. Ses yeux se fermèrent quelques instants afin de savourer sa victoire. Une légère brise passa sur son visage transpirant, comme une caresse pour apaiser ces blessures.

Le chemin du retour fût un peu plus chaotique, elle boitait légèrement, son visage avait gonflé sur le côté gauche. Son nez avait saigné laissant des marques. Sa joue avait elle aussi éclatée sous le dernier coup de son adversaire. Il était un peu plus de 2h quand elle arriva au loft, Anya l'attendait dans le canapé avec un thé. Une tasse était posée sur la table basse.

"Je savais que tu rentrerais tard et malgré tes efforts pour me le cacher, je savais où tu étais. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher ! Il faut systématiquement que tu te mettes en danger où que tu sois ! Quand est-ce-que tu ouvriras les yeux pour voir qu'il y a des gens qui tiennent à toi ! Et attention, SCOOP ! Je tiens à toi ! Tu me fatigues, je suis fatigué de toujours m'inquiéter pour toi ! Si tu veux y rester dit-le ! Pppfff."

"Anya, je ne voulais pas …"

\- Tais-toi ! lança-t-elle en balayant l'air avec ses mains.

Lexa l'a regardait, c'est à ce moment là qu'elle se rendit compte que malgré tous ces efforts pour paraître solitaire, elle ne l'était pas. Elle aurait beau ne rien dire, ne rien laisser paraître, sa soeur devinerai toujours tout. Quand elles étaient petites Anya avait toujours été là pour prendre soin d'elle, peu importe les sacrifices qu'elle devait faire.

\- Tu as vu dans l'état où tu es. Je te rappelle que demain on devait passer une après-midi entre filles avec Clarke et Raven. Enfin demain, dans quelques heures.

\- Je.. Je ne pensais pas avoir autant de bleus.

Anya regarda sa soeur un moment, elle saignait du côté gauche, elle avait dû prendre une méchante droite. Quant à sa lèvre, elle recommençait à saigner. Elle se tenait sur la jambe droite, sa main droite enroulait ses côtes.

\- Tu me fatigues vraiment, viens là, on va essayer de soigner ça. J'ai bien fait de refaire ma trousse à pharmacie.

\- Merci Anya, mais je peux me débrouiller ne t'inquiète pas.

\- Tais-toi et viens là, ça ira plus vite comme ça et tu pourras dormir un peu. Tu penses pouvoir surfer demain quand même ?

\- Le visage de Lexa se crispa.

\- Hum, oui pas toute l'après-midi, mais un moment oui, dit-elle avec un faible sourire.

Les deux soeurs se rendirent dans la salle de bain afin de soigner la plus jeune. Anya s'attaqua au visage tandis que Lexa mis de la glace sur ces côtes et sa hanche.

* * *

\- Dépêche Cllarrrkkkkeeee !

\- J'arrive !

\- Plus vite !

Raven était dans la cuisine de la blonde et hurlait depuis 20 min pour que la blonde se prépare plus vite. C'est bien connu après tout, plus on hurle et plus vite ça avance, logique de Raven.

\- C'est bon me voilà !

\- Ah ben c'est pas trop tôt ! Mais attend pourquoi avoir pris tes affaires de dessins ?

\- Je sais pas, peut-être pour dessiner, répondit la blonde en tirant la langue !

\- Ah ah ah, non mais Clarke on avait dit détente et pas de boulot.

\- Ce n'est pas un boulot c'..

\- C'est une passion, je sais !

\- Voilà, j'ai juste amené deux ou trois crayons et un bloc de papier, c'est bon j'ai été raisonnable, non ?

\- Mouais, aller go, elle vont nous attendre !

Les deux soeurs arrivèrent sur la plage. Elles décidèrent de se poser près du bord. Elles installèrent leurs serviette, une avec un tigre blanc pour Anya et une avec une panthère des neiges pour Lexa. Anya décida d'enfiler sa combinaison en attendant Raven et Clarke.

Et justement les deux amies arrivèrent peu de temps après. Raven arriva tout sourire vers Anya en l'embrassant vivement.

"Alors comment ça va les filles ? Aouch, tu es passés sous un camion Lexa ou quoi ?" s'exclama Raven.

\- Hum, un simple combat de boxe…. répondit l'intéressé.

\- Ah ! J'espère que tu as gagné car ton adversaire n'a pas fait dans la dentelle.

\- Oui j'ai gagné, mais effectivement j'aurai pu éviter certains coups.

Clarke suivait l'échange entre Raven et Lexa. Elle faisait de la boxe, elle avait gagné. Tout d'un coup, une toile se dessina dans sa tête. Elle devait absolument dessiné ce qu'elle venait de visualiser.

\- Et toi Clarke, ton exposition a eut du succès ? Demanda Anya.

\- Oh euh, oui oui effectivement, nous avons réuni assez de fond pour maintenir les cours et le programme avec les élèves. Et une bonne nouvelle en plus, je vais pouvoir continuer à peindre dans mon atelier et continuer d'acheter mon matériel. D'ailleurs, merci d'être venu Anya.

\- C'est avec plaisir et je dois dire que la toile que j'ai acheté meuble très bien mon salon, dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil à Lexa.

\- Celle-ci se trouva gênée, elle passa une main derrière sa nuque comme pour enlever une poussière fictive.

\- Oui effectivement, c'est très ressemblant et tu as bien fait ressortir mes yeux.

Au tour de Clarke de chasser cette poussière sur son poignet gauche.

Anya et Raven se lancèrent un de ses regards complices lourd de sous entendu.

\- Bon et si on aller se baigner ? Lança Anya.

\- Très bonne idée ! Renchérit Raven.

Clarke et Raven allèrent d'abord posé leurs affaires près de celles des deux brunes.

\- Bon Clarke tu viens te mettre à l'eau ?

\- Euuh, je vais rester 5min ici pour me chauffer tu vois, histoire de ne pas faire de faux mouvement dans l'eau.

\- Bon ok, plus débile comme excuse on ne fait pas, râla la petite brune.

\- Et toi alors Lexa ?

\- Attend, il faut que j'ajuste mes pansements et j'arrive.

\- Ok ok, bon Anya go, on va pas y passer la nuit !

Et la petite brune empoigna la blonde pour la tirer vers l'eau. Anya se retourna et mima un _"Désolé"_ en direction de Lexa avant de provoquer Raven pour faire la course jusqu'au rivage. La blonde étant désavantagée avec sa planche sous le bras.

\- Elles se sont vraiment bien trouvée ces deux là, soupira Clarke.

Lexa l'entendit mais elle était trop occupée à mettre son pansement sur la hanche, pansement étanche évidemment. Clarke se leva pour aller l'aider. Elle prit le pansement des mains de la brune. Lexa hoqueta de surprise.

\- Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!

\- Je t'aide ça se voit, non ?

\- Mais qui t'a demandé ?

\- Ton subconscient, dit Clarke en souriant, et n'oublie pas que je suis plus douée que toi pour refaire les pansements.

Lexa leva les yeux au ciel, depuis quand ce brin de femme était aussi tenace. Elle lâcha le pansement pour laisser faire la blonde. La tête de la blonde était penché sur la plaie de Lexa, ce qui fait que celle-ci pouvait largement observé l'artiste. Quand Clarke posa le pansement, ses doigts eurent le malheur de frôler la peau de la brune et un frisson l'a parcouru..

\- Je t'ai fait mal ?

\- Non non, tout va bien, dit la commandante en serrant les dents. En posant le pansement la blonde avait appuyé sur les bleus entourant la plaie. Mais ce plaindre n'était pas dans les habitudes de la brune.

\- Tu mens hyper mal.

Lexa ne répondit pas. Clarke commençait à l'agacer. Après avoir enfiler la combinaison, Lexa décida de s'asseoir sur sa serviette. Clarke pris son calepin et son crayon de papier fétiche avant de s'asseoir et de commencer à griffonner.

Lexa essaya de jeter des coups d'œil discret pour décrypter l'ébauche de l'artiste.

\- Ne te gêne pas surtout et de rien.

\- Pardon ?

\- Tiens regarde, dit-elle tout en montrant son calepin

On pouvait percevoir quelque forme, des poings, un ring et un des boxeurs à les cheveux long.

\- Mais tu dessines mon combat de boxe ?

\- Et de rien pour t'avoir aider à remettre ton pansement.

Lexa secoua la tête de gauche à droite et lâcha un soupir d'exaspération. Elle profita de ses quelque minutes de silence pour observer l'artiste. Ses cheveux blond ondulait légèrement, elle tirait légèrement la langue en dessinant. _Adorable.._. Attendez, quoi ? Oui oui adorable c'est ce que pensa Lexa à ce moment précis. Et elle avait sourit à cette pensée.

Peut-être que les miracles existent finalement.

\- Je suis devenu ta source d'inspiration ? _Ah ah ah… L'art de lâcher une bombe_. La brune était fière de son coup, un léger sourire en coin, elle attendait la réponse de la blonde.

Clarke se redressa d'un coup et tourna vivement la tête, fixant la brune dans ces yeux. Ces yeux, vert, un sentiment de déjà vu lui fit froncer les sourcils.

\- Clarke ?

\- Euh… Non alors pas du tout, c'est juste que je découvre un nouveau monde avec toi. L'armée, la boxe. Je n'ai jamais peint ce genre de chose et vu que tu en parles, ça me fait l'occasion d'apprendre de nouvelles choses et par la même occasion, de les peindres. Et désolé de te décevoir mais j'ai déjà une muse.

\- Hum, c'est dommage, avait soupiré Lexa.

La brune se leva et pris sa planche, après tout elle avait promis de surfer avec sa soeur. Même si ces blessures lui faisait souffrir le martyr. Elle jeta un dernier regard en arrière, observant la blonde. Et comme si Clarke avait senti son regard, elle leva la tête et lui souria. Prise sur le fait, Lexa tourna la tête et regarda le sol tout esquissant un sourire. Elle avait vraiment un "je ne sais quoi" cette fille.

\- Et voilà le vaillant soldat qui arrive ! Cria Raven.

Anya vint à la rencontre de sa sœur, elle passa un des ses doigts sur une des plaies se trouvant sur la joue de sa soeur, celle-ci grimaça au contact.

\- Ne touche pas, fit-elle en reculant.

\- _Gna gna_ touche pas, ça t'apprendra à ne pas respecter ta parole.

\- Bon, on fait un concours ? Raven tu juge la meilleure de nous deux ? demanda Lexa.

\- Oooh tu sais que mon jugement risque de porter sur la magnifique femme à côté de toi ? Dit Raven en allant chercher un baiser de sa belle.

\- Essaye pendant 10 minutes d'être le plus impartial possible. C'est à ta porté ou vraiment pas ? rigola Lexa.

\- Hummm, je vais appeler Clarke pour m'aider à départager tout ça, quand dis tu Lexa ?

\- Ça ne me dérange aucunement. Dit-elle sur un ton plus froid.

Raven se mit à faire des grands gestes en direction de Clarke. La blonde entendant un bruit familier leva la tête pour s'assurer que sa meilleure amie n'était pas en train de couler. Quand elle aperçut Raven, elle comprit qu'elle devait la rejoindre à l'eau. Elle posa son calepin et son crayon fétiche sur sa serviette, se disant que cela ne craignait rien. Grosse erreur….

Pendant ce temps, les deux soeurs discutaient :

\- Et tu aimes ce phénomène ? Dit la brune.

\- Je suis éperdument amoureuse de Raven, elle est cette bouffée d'air frais dans une vie, elle sait être douce autant que dure, totalement décalée comme des plus sérieuse. Elle me comprend, elle s'adapte à moi, et surtout nous nous comprenons. Répondit Anya, un sourire niais collé sur le visage.

\- Mais toi aussi, tu trouveras cette personne Lexa et tu aura beau jouer l'indifférence envers cette personne, tu seras sans arrêt inquiète pour elle, tu voudras savoir comment elle va, pourquoi elle a eut telle ou telle réaction. En soit, tu voudras prendre soin d'elle, la protéger et tout simplement l'aimer jusqu'à la fin de ta vie.

\- Elle n'est pas encore née alors, sourit Lexa.

\- On verra bien, pour ma part je pense que tu l'a déjà trouvé, il faut juste que tu ouvres les yeux.

Lexa resta dubitatif tout le temps que passa Raven a expliqué à Clarke comment juger les deux sœurs. Les explications de la latina partirent en fou rire plus d'une fois. Pendant ce temps là, Lexa décida d'oublier les paroles de sa sœur et se concentra sur les deux jeunes femmes qui était entré dans sa vie il y a peu de temps. Clarke porté une brassière qui mettait parfaitement en valeur sa poitrine, la brassière était bleu ciel avec une bande couleur carbone au milieu. cette couleur se mariait tellement bien avec ces yeux. Parlons-en de ses yeux, bleu, comme l'eau qui les entouraient. Avec son sourire, elle était vraiment magnifique.

Se sont les claquements de doigts de sa sieur devant son nez qui réveillèrent Lexa.

\- Bon tu es prête ? Lexa ? Wouh ouh !

\- Oui oui c'est bon, aller go !

Les deux surfeuses s'élancèrent sur les vagues, Anya arriva à faire le poirier sur sa planche tandis que Lexa à cause de ses blessures ne tenta pas le diable, elle fit seulement un Cut-Back, ce qui reste impressionnant.

\- Et sinon avec Lexa ça c'est bien passé sur la plage ?

\- Oui oui, esquiva la blonde.

\- Elle te plaît, tu crois que je ne t'ai pas vu la bouffer du regard ! rigola Raven.

\- Il se pourrait, après tout le premier soir où nous les avons rencontré j'aurai pu finir dans son lit.

\- A mon avis on en rentre pas dans son lit aussi facilement que ça.

\- Vu la tête de mule qu'elle est, il faut vraiment que ça soit elle qui décide.

\- Syndrome du soldat, du commandant même, rigola Raven.

\- Hum, c'est certainement ça, sourit Clarke.

N'empêche que cette commandante là était spéciale. Et elle voulait vraiment apprendre à la connaître. Voire qui se cache derrière ces cicatrices et ce masque de froideur.

Les deux sœurs après avoir terminé leurs figures retournèrent vers les deux amis.

Évidemment Anya gagna haut la main. Il faut dire que vu dans l'état où était la commandante, elle n'avait aucune chance face à sa soeur.

Elles restèrent dans l'eau quelques heures avant de revenir s'allonger sur leurs serviettes. Lexa et Anya enlevèrent leur combinaison pour laisser apparaître leur maillot de bain, l'un noir et l'autre rose et carbone. Je vous laisse deviner qui à quoi.

En revenant sur leurs serviettes, Clarke s'aperçut que son carnet et son crayon fétiches avait disparu !

\- Non mais c'est pas possible, dit-elle les larmes aux yeux.

Les trois filles se regardèrent.

\- Clarke c'est pas grave, ce ne sont que des objets ! Dit Raven.

\- Non, tu sais très bien que c'est plus que ça.

Ne pouvant rien faire sur l'instant, Raven pris la blonde dans ces bras pour la consoler. Clarke devait être maudite, entre l'attaque et maintenant ce vol, le karma s'acharnent vraiment sur elle. Pendant ce temps, Lexa ne pouvait s'empêcher de regarder autour d'elle si personne ne lui paraissait suspect. Et c'est là qu'elle remarqua à quelques mètres, une petite fille d'environs 8 ans en train de dessiner sur un carnet. Lexa se rapprocha et se posa à côté de la gamine.

\- C'est beau ce que tu dessines dis moi.

La petite fille surprise tourna la tête vers cette inconnue avant de regarder ces parents qui faisait bronzette un peu plus loin.

-Et c'est un beau carnet et un beau crayon que tu as là. Tu les as trouvé où ?

Sur une serviette plus loin, dit la petite fille.

Lexa rigola légèrement.

\- Donc ils ne sont pas à toi ?

\- Hum, il n'y avait personne, alors si, ils sont à moi, dit-elle en serrant le carnet contre elle.

\- Viens avec moi, on va aller voir le groupe de fille là-bas, je préviens tes parents.

Lexa alla rapidement expliquer la situation au parent et le père décida de venir avec sa fille, pour lui expliquer son erreur.

Quand Lexa arriva vers le groupe en tenant la petite fille de la main, Clarke remarqua directement ce que la petite fille tenait dans l'autre main.

\- On dirait que j'ai trouvé notre petite voleuse, dit Lexa.

Le papa un peu gêné, s'excusa auprès de Clarke.

\- Tu vois Marina, le carnet est à la dame et tu lui as pris, c'est du vol ça ma chérie il ne faut pas le faire. Maintenant tu vas lui rendre.

La petite fille commença à pleurer, en disant qu'il y avait de beaux dessins dedans et qu'elle ne voulait pas le rendre. Clarke se baissa à sa hauteur pour lui dire :

\- Ecoute Marina, on fait un marché, je te laisse le carnet mais tu me rend mon crayon, tu comprend c'est mon papa qui me l'avait offert et je tiens beaucoup à lui.

La petite fille sécha ses larmes et accepta le marché. Elle repartit alors toute fière avec le carnet de Clarke et son papa s'excusa encore plusieurs fois pour le comportement de sa fille et remercia vivement Clarke en lui demandant si elle voulait de l'argent pour en racheter un avant de la suivre.

\- Merci, dit Clarke à Lexa, j'ai au moins pu récupérer mon crayon, rit-elle.

\- De rien, c'est normal, en même temps comment résister à cette ange.

\- Oui, elle était beaucoup trop adorable pour que je la laisse pleurer, ce qui est triste pour moi c'est que mes esquisses sont partis vers d'autres horizons.

\- Je suis sûre que tu auras très vite de nouvelle idées, lança Lexa dans un clin d'œil.

Après cette petite mésaventure, le groupe décida de se reposer sur la plage.

Et pendant que le couple en profita pour échanger quelques baisers et caresses, Clarke, elle, pouvait mieux détailler le corps de Lexa qu'elle avait déjà vu en partie lors de leur première soirée. Chaque muscle de son corps était apparent, pourtant sa silhouette était fine. Elle remarqua le tatouage derrière sa nuque. Puis celui dans son dos. Elle ne distingua pas les formes, l'action étant trop rapide pour elle. Ce qu'elle pouvait être belle quand elle fermait les yeux. Malgré sa cicatrice au niveau de l'œil, en fait malgré toutes ces cicatrices. Il fallait qu'elle dessine ça aussi. En fait Lexa avait peut-être raison, elle était sa muse, car chaque position que la brune prenait était un futur tableau. Il fallait qu'elle reste néanmoins concentré sur l'objet de son obsession, l'ombre. Ce sauveur venu de nul part qui avait osait s'en prendre à trois type baraqué à la fois. Pour une inconnus de surcroît.

Après avoir profité du soleil toute l'après-midi, le groupe décida de rentrer chacune de leur côté pour prendre une douche et se changer avant de retourner au bar.

Elles se retrouvent au bar au alentours de 20h, les deux soeurs arrivant en premier, elles prirent une table, 4 mojito et des planches afin de pouvoir faire leur repas. Les deux amis arrivent peu de temps après, heureuses de voir déjà la nourriture et les verres sur la table.

Le début de soirée se passa agréablement bien, les filles dansaient et discutaient, commandant des verres entres ces deux activités. Même Lexa, malgré ces blessures participait activement à la soirée. C'est vers 4h du matin que le groupe décida de quitter les lieux. Seul petit problème, Anya et Raven rentrer dormir chez les soeurs, seule Clarke devait rentrer à pied chez elle.

\- Viens dormir à la maison Clarke ! Lexa prendra le canapé ne t'inquiète pas, dit Anya.

\- Non non, puis avec ces blessures, je pense qu'elle a envie d'avoir son propre lit, rigolat Clarke.

\- Non c'est bon Clarke ne t'inquiète pas j'ai connu pire.

\- Hashtag phrase favorite de ma soeur ! Rigola Anya

Cette remarque faisant rire toute la petite troupe et arracha même un sourire à Lexa avouant qu'effectivement elle devait sortir cette phrase au moins 10 fois par jour.

\- Non, mais j'ai envie d'être dans mon lit puis j'ai mes cachets à prendre aussi, informa Clarke.

\- Alors je te raccompagne, certain quartiers ne sont vraiment pas sûr le soir, dit Lexa.

Anya et Raven eurent un sourire complices.

\- Mais oui parfait ! Très bonne idée, bon nous du coup on y va ! Lança Raven. Bonne route les filles, finit Raven en lançant un clin d'oeil à Clarke.

Celle-ci gênée priait pour que Lexa n'est rien vu.

\- Bon et bien en route Clarke.

\- Oui, mais dis moi, tu traînes souvent dans ces quartiers la nuit ?

\- J'aime bien me promener dans les rues quand je n'arrive pas à dormir le soir.

\- Et tu n'as jamais eut de problèmes ?

\- Les problèmes je les élimine.

\- Ah oui pardon, Oh grande Commandante Lexa !

Cette phrase déclencha un petit rire à Lexa, tandis que Clarke éclata de rire.

\- C'est bon tu vas t'en remettre ?

\- Pardon, mais avoue que tu n'es vraiment pas tendre et que tu dis ça avec un tel sérieux.

\- Mais parce que c'est vrai, dit calmement Lexa.

\- Je n'en doute pas, sourit Clarke.

Leurs regards se croisa, le vert se perdit dans le bleu océan. Pendant quelque instant, les barrières érigeaient par les deux femmes tombèrent. Un regard, mais tellement de mots passaient à travers. Une promesse avait été scellée à travers ce regard.

Clarke prenant son courage à deux mains pour briser ce silence pour posait une question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Pourquoi m'avoir dit le soir de notre rencontre que tu voulais découvrir mon monde et ne pas être venue au vernissage ? Tu ne m'a même pas envoyé un message pour me prévenir. Clarke avait les larmes aux yeux en prononçant ces mots. Elle se souvenait de cette soirée, entre l'attaque, son sauvetage et les moments de solitudes qu'elle avait vécu après.

\- Je..Hum, j'avais eu une journée difficile et je n'avais pas du tout envie d'être au milieu d'une foule.

Les deux filles étaient arrivées à destinations à la fin de ces mots.

\- Ça n'explique pas le fait que tu n'es même pas daignée envoyer un message, s'énerva la blonde, pour quelqu'un dans l'armée on dirait que tu oublies vite ton savoir vivre !

\- Je ne te dois rien Clarke, dit calmement Lexa.

\- Oui, tu as raison, dit Clarke en levant les bras, une larme avait coulé sur sa joue, tu ne dois rien à personne, car ton but est de vivre en solitaire, ne laisser personne entrer dans ta vie, tu penses te sacrifier pour ta nation mais en fait tu es seulement une froussarde de première. Incapable de donner une chance aux gens, incapable de faire confiance, incapable d'aimer, dire que tu es dans l'armée et que tu ne peux rien n'avoir de tout ça c'est simplement une excuse ! Cria t-elle en poussant Lexa en arrière.

Clarke ne maîtrisait plus ce qu'elle disait. _Elle ne lui devait rien blabla, trop d'excuse_. Lexa lui plaisait et la voir se cacher à travers des excuses était insupportable.

Lexa ferma les yeux, cette blonde l'avait plutôt bien cernée. Elle se laissa faire. Elle avait raison. Elle avait peur de souffrir et de faire souffrir. Peur qu'on la trahisse comme l'avait fait Octavia. Elle avait peur de tout ça, les sentiments sont dangereux, ils peuvent vous détruire en 1 seconde. Et puis après des années à rester seule, pourra t-elle un jour aimer quelqu'un comme il le mérite ? Prendrait-elle ce risque ?

La blonde était maintenant en larme devant Lexa qui, elle, restait impassible d'extérieur. A l'intérieur d'elle se livrer un combat sans merci pour savoir quoi faire.

\- Oui c'est ça ne dit rien, c'est vrai ça t'évite de te mouiller et de faire face aux choses ! Une vrai lâche ! Dit Clarke en ouvrant sa porte pour essayer de rentrer.

Porte que Lexa ramena vers elle pour la fermer, se collant par la même occasion à Clarke qui était à présent prise entre le corps de Lexa et la porte. Leur visage à quelque millimètres. L'océan et la forêt se livrant un combat intense. Clarke avait appuyé là où il fallait pour pousser la brune à bout. L'une en pleure et l'autre dans une rage folle. Le feu et la glace. L'une s'était promis de ne pas tomber amoureuse ni d'aimer, l'autre voulait combler ce vide et cette solitude au fond d'elle. Quand l'esprit ne peut prendre de décision, le cœur prend le relais, c'est comme ça que les yeux océan se posèrent sur les lèvres de la brune. Malgré toute la rage en elle à ce moment là, malgré ce combat intérieur, sa raison ne sachant quoi faire, le cœur de Lexa parla à sa place pour la première fois. Ces lèvres vinrent se poser sur celle de la blonde dans une infini tendresse. Sa rage, oubliée. Les pleurs, stoppés. Clarke répondit à ce baiser, plus tendrement encore. Leurs corps collés, Clarke avait capturé le visage de Lexa avec ses mains de peur qu'elle fuit, encore. Lexa maintenait Clarke par les hanches. S'empêchant mutuellement de rompre ce baiser, la langue de Clarke demanda doucement l'accès à celle de Lexa. Leurs langues se découvrirent et le baiser devient plus intense, tirant un soupir de satisfaction à Clarke. Celle-ci sentit le sourire de Lexa sur ses lèvres. A bout de souffle, Clarke se détacha à contre cœur des lèvres de Lexa. Mais celle-ci ne voulait pas perdre le contact aussi rapidement, elle déposa des baisers sur la mâchoire de Clarke avant de descendre dans son cou, ses mains remontant légèrement sur le corps de la blonde. Celle-ci avait d'ailleurs du mal à reprendre son souffle, tant les attentions de la brune lui procurait du plaisir. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle ne souciait pas de demain. Capturé dans les bras de sa commandante, c'est comme si elle respirait pour la première fois. Ne voulant briser ce moment, la blonde ramena la bouche de la brune sur la sienne. Plus lentement cette fois, elles s'embrassèrent faisant passer dans ce baiser tout ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment l'une pour l'autre, leurs cœurs avaient parlé. Clarke à bout de souffle, passa ces bras autour du cou de Lexa et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Lexa la prenant également dans ces bras, calant sa tête sur celle de la blonde. Et c'est à ce moment là, que pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'humanité le temps s'arrêta.

* * *

 **ALLOORRSSS ? On me pardonne ? Ça va c'était pas trop nul ? :p**

 **Profitez le prochain chapitre sera moins cool.**

 **Je rappelle que j'adore recevoir vos petites review qui me me motive de fou ! Et savoir aussi ce que vous pensez etc... Histoire que je puisse m'améliorer ou envisageais une suite différente pour l'histoire ... Les review sont bonnes pour le moral :D**

 **Bonne journée, nuit ou matinée.**

 **Je vous embrasse et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre ! :D**


End file.
